Mirror, Mirror
by Dai-chan.Uzumaki
Summary: Existen muchos mitos que los rodean desde su existencia. Algunos dicen que se puede ver el futuro en ellos, otros que atrapan las almas ó que son portales. Para Sakura su espejo es un portal a un mundo dominado por demonios donde acaba conviviendo con un clan... Pero nadie dijo que ellos también podían salir...
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no son míos sino del gran Mashashi Kishimoto. Únicamente la historia ha salido de mi mente.**

**Disclaimer: UA. Algunos personajes contienen OoC**

_Mirror, Mirror_

Sakura agarró un suéter gris de su armario y se lo puso antes de salir de su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras ella. Bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, a medida que bajaba se podía oír a alguien hablando en la cocina. Sakura entro a la cocina donde se encontraba su madre guardando unos platos mientras hablaba por teléfono. Era una mujer de mediana edad, con el pelo rubio largo en una trenza baja y unos grandes ojos verdes; además de bajita y delgada.

Sakura se apoyó en el marco de la puerta para esperar a su madre, que la vio al momento y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se sentara a lo que Sakura respondió señalando al reloj de la pared. Con lo que la mujer respondió dándole la espalda para seguir hablando por teléfono.

Unos minutos después observo como dejaba el teléfono encima de la mesa, y se alisaba la falda antes de darse la vuelta hacia Sakura que aún seguía apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

-¿No podría ir alguna de tus amigas contigo?-Preguntó Mebuki Haruno con cierta ilusión.

-No, mamá. Dijiste que no pasamos tiempo juntas así que ahora no te quejes- Respondió Sakura dejando paso a su madre que iba hacía el salón para tomar su bolso. –Necesito un vestido para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Karin. Preferible rojo para que pegue con mi pelo.

Sakura empezó a andar hacía la entrada comentándole como quería que fuese su vestido seguida de su madre, una vez fuera Mebuki cerró la puerta y se volvió a Sakura que la esperaba con una sonrisa.

-El día que me dijiste que te ibas a teñir el pelo no te lo prohibí porque pensé que sería de un color normal, no ese rosa chicle.-Suspiró Mebuki que empezó a caminar al lado de Sakura que ahora jugaba con su pelo.

-Me lo corte y teñí ese día.-Susurro más para sí misma- Además el rosa me queda de maravilla. –Dijo Sakura volviendo a mirar a su madre que solo suspiro con resignación. Fueron caminando hasta la parada de autobús y ambas se sentaron para esperar el bus con dirección al centro de la ciudad. –Por cierto mamá, ¿con quién hablabas antes?.

-Con Tsunade, me pidió que pasara por su tienda para ayudarla. Le llegó nueva mercancía y Shizune no puede ir.

-Podríamos ir después de comprar mi vestido, siempre me gustó su tienda.

-Te pasabas horas allí de niña. –Mebuki se levantó para ver el autobús que pasaba, alzó la mano para indicar que parara puesto que era el que debían tomar. Sakura se puso de pie para tomar el bus tras su madre que pagaba al conductor.

* * *

-¡Por fin!- Exclamó Sakura con dos bolsas en sus manos, a su lado su madre se reía mientras sujetaba otra bolsa también. –Pensé que no saldríamos nunca.

-Es tú culpa, tardaste mucho con los zapatos. –Respondió Mebuki caminando por la acera mientras aún se reía con Sakura que caminaba por detrás de ella.

-Es culpa de papá, herede sus pies sensibles.-Respondió Sakura observando sus bolsas, al final consiguió su vestido de color rojo raso por la altura de las rodillas de palabra de honor. Donde encontraron más problemas fueron con sus zapatos debido a que debía tener cuidado por sus pies sensibles, se probó más de quince pares hasta dar con unos zapatos blancos con tacón bajo. Sakura estaba segura que al fin lograría que algún chico se fijara en ella, conseguiría una cita que no fuese por parte de Lee.

-Sakura no te quedes muy atrás, ya viene el autobús.-Mebuki empezó a acelerar el paso para tomar el autobús seguida por Sakura que también aceleró el paso. Se subieron al autobús y se sentaron cerca de la salida, Sakura tomó el asiento de la ventana colocando las bolsas entre sus piernas para que no la molestaran.

-Entonces, ¿la vamos a ayudar a desembalar los muebles o algo así?-  
Preguntó Sakura tras unos minutos de silencio volviendo su mirada a su madre.

-Solo quiere ayuda para hacer el inventario, necesita catalogar todo lo nuevo y ver lo viejo. A lo mejor puedo comprarte algo a buen precio y tirar por fin tus muebles viejos. –Declaro Mebuki con felicidad ante la idea de nuevos muebles a buen precio. Sakura solo sacudió la cabeza antes de sacar su móvil. Lo abrió y se dispuso a mandar un mensaje a Naruto.

**-¡Hola Naru! Estoy en el bus aburrida, y para saber ¿vas esta noche a la fiesta de Karin? Saku. **–Sakura buscó el número de Naruto en su agenda antes de darle a enviar, dejo el móvil por fuera con la seguridad de que él no tardaría mucho en responder. Poco después el sonido de su móvil le indico que había recibido un mensaje, abrió el móvil y el nombre de Naruto se reflejaba en la pantalla.

**-¡Saku-chann! Solo me mandas sms cuando te aburres, eres mala. ¡Claro dattebayo! No te preocupes iré por ti, mi papá me deja el coche. Aunque mamá dice que es peligroso para el resto, ambas sois malas conmigo.- **Sakura terminó de leer el mensaje riéndose ella sola, incluso aunque solo quería hablar un rato con él. Naruto decidió ir a por ella esta noche sin que se lo pidiera. Le respondió con rapidez.

**-Jaja, eso no es verdad… también cuando no puedo dormir. Creo que tu madre tiene razón eres un peligro. Ven antes de tiempo y cenamos en mi casa, tengo ramen. Te dejó voy a ver a Tsunade con mi madre.- **Sakura le dio a enviar guardando el móvil en su bolsillo, ya habían llegado a la parada donde se bajaban. Tomo las bolsas al tiempo que le llegaba un nuevo mensaje, lo ignoro hasta que bajaran del bus.

Primero bajo su madre y tras ella Sakura con las bolsas en mano y el móvil que sacó nada más pisar la acera para leer el nuevo mensaje de Naruto.

**-Jo Saku, sé conducir. ¿Ramen? ¡Es mi palabra favorita! Entonces cenare en tu casa, ¿también te pondrás los pantalones cortos de gimnasia? Sería muy feliz. ¿Tsunade? No le digas que has hablado conmigo…nunca hemos tenido esta conversación. **–Sakura levantó una ceja ante la última línea, eso fue muy extraño. Cerró el móvil antes de volver a guardarlo, ya se encontraban delante de la tienda de Tsunade.

Estaba situada en un edificio antiguo de piedra, la tienda tenía unos amplios cristales que dejaban a la vista de todo el mundo el interior. Se podían observar algunos muebles de madera.

Sakura siguió a su madre que entró en la tienda, siendo su entrada anunciada por el sonido de campanillas. Justo enfrente de la entrada se encontraba una mujer de unos cincuenta años con el pelo largo rubio en dos coletas bajas, tenía una buena figura para su edad pero lo más destacado eran sus grandes pechos. El sonido de la campanilla la alerto por lo que la rubia se dio la vuelta dejando ver unos ojos marrones y una marca de nacimiento justo en mitad de su frente.

-Hola Mebuki. Veo que te trajiste a Sakura contigo.-Saludó Tsunade dejando la carpeta encima de un mueble para saludar con un abrazo a ambas. Sakura se lo devolvió con felicidad, Tsunade a pesar de su fuerte temperamento era esa clase de persona que se hacía querer. –Y además con bolsas de ropa.

-Fiesta de adolescentes.-Respondió Mebuki provocando un bufido por parte de Sakura y una carcajada de Tsunade.

-Oh, ya veo.-Dijo Tsunade con un extraño tono, que a Sakura lo sintió como con otro significado.-¿Tienes pareja?

-No. –Respondió con rapidez, no estaba segura si el que fuese con Naruto significaba que era su pareja. Pero aún con esas recordó que Naruto le dijo que no lo mencionara, así que más vale prevenir que curar se dijo a sí misma.

-Entonces, ¿Quién era el de los mensajes del autobús?-Intervino su madre con una sonrisa pícara. Sakura la fulmino con la mirada antes de responder.

-Eso son cosas privadas. Y si no me necesitan, voy a mirar por la tienda. –Sakura camino hacía el mostrador donde dejo las bolsas tras la mesa ante la atenta mirada de las dos adultas que seguían hablando del misterioso chico del móvil. _Si supieran que sólo era Naruto _pensó Sakura antes de empezar a caminar por la tienda.

La tienda regentada por Tsunade estaba dividida en dos plantas, la planta central donde se encontraban casi todos los muebles repartidos por cuatro secciones dependiendo de la distribución del hogar: habitaciones, salón, cocina y exterior. Y después estaba la planta de arriba a la cuál casi nadie subía puesto que eran más bien de segunda y tercera mano. _Muebles antiguos que solo acumulaban polvo_ según palabras textuales de Shizune. Aunque para ella era la parte preferida de la tienda, todos los muebles eran raros pero bonitos.

Por ello se dirigía hacía las escaleras que estaban al fondo de la tienda justo entre la sección de exterior y cocina. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo se dio cuenta del montón de nuevas cosas que habían traído, había bastantes cajas sin abrir y muebles con el plástico de protección intacto. Por tanto su madre se quedaría bastante tiempo junto a Tsunade para poder catalogar todo lo nuevo. Y seguramente después irían a algún lado a cotillear toda la noche, realmente a Sakura no le importó, puesto que ella tampoco iba a estar por la noche debido al cumpleaños e incluso se alegró puesto que su madre no vería a Naruto cenar con ella y por tanto no sacaría conclusiones equivocadas. Al igual que su padre que estaba en un viaje de negocios durante una semana, por lo que tenían la casa para ellos solos.

Sakura empezó a subir las escaleras con tranquilidad, aun tenía bastante tiempo antes de volver a casa y avisar a Naruto. Una vez ya arriba la visión de muebles bastante viejos fue lo único que encontró, la planta alta no era tan grande como la principal pero aun así siempre le pareció suficiente. Sakura estornudó al momento que empezó a caminar entre los muebles, en realidad si que necesitaban una buena limpieza o al menos airear un poco la zona. Saco un pañuelo para limpiarse.

Observó algunos muebles a su alrededor, había una mesa de comedor octogonal de un color marrón oscuro con sillas a su alrededor, un escritorio que parecía de la época victoriana, un armario enorme y justo detrás del armario apoyado en la pared su espejo. Sakura sonrió internamente antes de ir directamente hasta el gran espejo.

Se encontraba apoya en la pared entre el armario enorme y unos paragüeros de madera con dibujos de ríos. Sakura se centró en el espejo que era de cuerpo completo, tenía los bordes tallados como si fuese unas raíces de un árbol pero en un tono que supuso en el pasado debió ser dorado pero que ahora era un extraño amarillo. Ella se miro en el espejo, pero la capa de suciedad la hacía verse borrosa pero no tenía nada a mano para poder limpiarlo y no pensaba usar su ropa como trapo. Sakura se quedo frente al espejo, de todos los objetos de la tienda de Tsunade esté era el que más le gustaba desde que tenía uso de razón o desde que vino por primera vez junto a su madre para visitar a Tsunade.

De pequeña se pasaba horas delante del espejo simplemente observándolo, observándose a ella en él también. A diferencia de ahora en esa época no le importaba usar su propia ropa para poder verse reflejada para disgusto de su madre que siempre le echaba el alegato por ser tan poco cuidadosa. Se rio ante el recuerdo de ella de niña limpiar el espejo con el dobladillo de su falda solo para poder mirarse en el espejo.

Incluso aunque sonara vanidoso siempre tuvo la sensación de quedar mejor en ese espejo que en los demás, de ahí que se pasara horas y horas. Incluso su complejo con su gran frente parecía disolverse solo con mirar el espejo.

Con todas estas reflexiones a Sakura se le ocurrió una idea, salió corriendo de nuevo hacía las escaleras que bajo de dos en dos con una sonrisa en la cara. Su madre le dijo que podría comprarse algo de la tienda si estaba rebajado, ese espejo llevaba tanto tiempo ocupando espacio que Tsunade estaría deseosa de quitarlo de en medio y por tanto saldría más barato. Por ello volvió de nuevo a la entrada de la tienda para ver si ambas seguían revisando la pila de documentos, y para suerte de Sakura ambas seguían hablando con algunos papeles justo donde ella las dejo.

-¡Mamá! He encontrado una cosa para mi cuarto, es un espejo precioso de la planta de arriba- Mebuki paró de hablar con Tsunade para volver la atención a su hija que ahora se encontraba delante suyo con una sonrisa en la cara.-¿Puedo quedármelo? Por favor.

-¿Cuánto cuesta?- Preguntó Mebuki tras analizar lo que dijo su hija.

-Pues no tiene precio pero lleva un montón de años aquí así que no será muy caro ¿verdad Tsunade?-Sakura se volvió hacía Tsunade que estaba en silencio.

-¿El espejo con los trazos dorados de la planta de arriba?-Preguntó Tsunade para confirmar sus sospechas.

-Exacto. ¿Cuánto cuesta?.

-Pues no muy caro, y os puedo rebajar algo el precio. Solo necesitareis que alguien lo traslade de aquí.-Informó Tsunade tras saber cuál espejo era. Sakura volvió la vista de nuevo a su madre con ilusión esperando su veredicto. Mebuki se apretó las manos antes de mirar de nuevo a Tsunade.

-¿Cuánto es exactamente?-Preguntó finalmente ante el chillido de felicidad de Sakura que se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarla. –Y respecto a lo del transporte ¿no puedes llamar a Yamato para que se ocupe él?

Tsunade asintió con la cabeza antes de ir hacía la mesa seguida de Mebuki y Sakura para pagar el espejo y el transporte.

-¿Para cuando querías el espejo?-Preguntó Tsunade mientras tomaba el teléfono y marcaba unos números.

-Para hoy mismo si es posible.-Respondió Sakura con una sonrisa ante la mirada escéptica de Tsunade que empezó a hablar por teléfono.

-¿No es un poco precipitado Sakura? A lo mejor deberías esperar unos días-Dijo su madre sacando la cartera para pagar por el espejo y el traslado. Sakura solo negó con la cabeza, ella ya sabía donde iba a colocar el espejo. Desde niña tenía el lugar diseñado para él y ahora por fin lo iba a poseer.

-Vale, nos vemos ahora. –Tsunade colgó el teléfono antes de volver de nuevo hacía Mebuki y Sakura –Yamato vendrá en un rato con su camioneta, solo tendrás que ir con él para ayudarlo.

Sakura asintió mientras Tsunade y Mebuki comenzaban con los trámites de pago, resulto que el espejo era bastante barato incluso sin el descuento que Tsunade les dio. Una vez terminado el pago volvieron las tres a la planta de arriba donde se encontraba el espejo para prepararlo para el trasladado. Tsunade les entrego un plástico para envolver todo el espejo junto a cinta adhesiva para fijar el plástico, y entre las tres empezaron a mover el espejo hasta las escaleras para poder bajarlo a la planta de abajo y dejarlo junto a la entrada para así una vez que llegara Yamato con la camioneta lo metieran.

Solo llevaban la mitad del recorrido de las escaleras cuando el ruido de la campanilla de la puerta las alerto a las tres y justo tras eso una voz gritando el nombre de Tsunade.

-¡En las escaleras Yamato!- Gritó también Tsunade apareciendo al poco un hombre que se dirigía hacía ellas. Era alto y con buen cuerpo, se notaba que se entrenaba pero no al punto de pasarse, tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y algo desordenado. Traía puesto unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros y algo desgastados junto a una camiseta también negra.

-Dejadme que os ayude.-Se acercó hasta donde estaban ellas sujetando al espejo con pasos rápidos, se coloco junto a Tsunade y agarró con fuerza el espejo. Entre los cuatro lo sacaron con rapidez de la tienda y lo colocaron en la camioneta sujetándolo con cuerdas para que no se moviese.

-Esto ya esta. ¿Alguna otra cosa más?-Preguntó Yamato sacudiéndose las manos en los pantalones. Tsunade negó con la cabeza.

-Sakura irá contigo, así te indicara por donde ir. Además debe empezar a prepararse para la fiesta de esta noche, ¿verdad?-Tsunade sonrió a Sakura que ingreso a la tienda a por sus bolsas con su ropa y zapatos. Volvió de ahí con ambas bolsas en sus manos, tras una rápida despedida a las dos mujeres Sakura se monto en la camioneta donde Yamato la esperaba ya con el motor encendido.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba en su cuarto mirando hacía la pared donde su ultima adquisición se encontraba apoyada, aun estaba con las envolturas que le habían puesto para evitar daños. Acababa de acompañar a Yamato a la puerta para despedirse y agradecerle que subiese el espejo hasta su cuarto, tras cerrar la puerta volvió corriendo de nuevo a su habitación para ver el espejo. Se encontraba apoyado en la pared que daba justo enfrente de su cama, se acercó a su escritorio del que saco unas tijeras y empezó a cortar todo lo que protegía el espejo.

Ahora delante suyo se encontraba el espejo, miro su reflejo notando que aun seguía algo sucio. Devolvió las tijeras al escritorio y fue hacía su armario para sacar algo mas cómodo para estar por casa, tomó los pantalones cortos de gimnasia recordando el mensaje de Naruto y una camiseta que le quedaba ancha de color gris. Se cambió y salió en busca de un paño para poder limpiar el espejo.

Volvió a su cuarto con un paño y productos de limpieza para los cristales y la madera. Antes de ponerse a limpiar a fondo se acercó de nuevo al escritorio y tomo el mp3 poniéndose los cascos y subiendo la música al máximo. Con música de fondo empezó con la labor de limpiar a fondo su nuevo espejo.

Llevaba un rato limpiando con ahínco, la madera se encontraba sin una mota de polvo y el cristal impoluto. Parecía casi nuevo, se quito uno de los cascos de la oreja y tocó con la punta de los dedos el cristal. Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír de alegría, era tan bonito su espejo.

-Que buen gusto tengo.-Murmuró Sakura para sí misma, cuando una idea se le cruzo por la cabeza. Apoyo ambas manos antes en los bordes del espejo antes de acercarse-Oh, espejito, espejito. Dime ¿quién…

Una garra salió del espejo agarrándola de la muñeca a lo que Sakura gritó y sintió como era arrastrada hacía el espejo por esa extraña mano con garras. Sakura sintió como si traspasara agua y después caía en un montón de tierra, se toco la ropa con desesperación para comprobar si estaba mojada pero un aliento por encima de su cabeza la paralizó. Alzó la cara para toparse con un zorro del tamaño de un caballo justo enfrente suya, Sakura aguanto la respiración y se quedo completamente inmóvil. Antes de que el extraño zorro hiciera como una mueca extraña que parecía una sonrisa, Sakura gritó intentando ponerse en pie para correr lejos de él, pero no contó con que el suelo estuviera resbaladizo y en pendiente provocando así que se resbalara y se precipitara hacía donde condujese el túnel extraño.

Sakura sólo podía gritar intentando aferrarse con las manos al suelo o paredes sin ningún éxito cuando noto como de repente ya no había nada bajo ella, estaba cayendo al vacío hasta que sintió hundirse dentro de agua. Notaba como la corriente la estaba arrastrando y empezó a mover los brazos y piernas con fuerza, intentando llegar hasta la superficie y tomar una bocanada de aire. Tras unos intentos consiguió llegar a la superficie tomando grandes bocanadas de aire y ver como se encontraba siendo arrastrada por un río, siguió nadando pero no fue capaz de acercarse hasta la orilla por la fuerte corriente que solo la arrastraba río abajo. Además le dolían las piernas por todo el descenso en el túnel sin protección alguna gracias a los pantalones cortos, se mantuvo a flote hasta que en medio del río apareció una roca a la cuál se sujeto impidiendo de esta manera seguir siendo arrastrada por la corriente. Sakura tomo fuertes bocanadas de aire mientras intentaba subirse lo más posible en la roca.

Con solo las piernas dentro del agua Sakura levanto la mirada para ver en que lugar se encontraba. Por un lado, se encontraba una gran montaña de la que supuso que tuvo que caer antes, y por el otro lado una llanura. No vislumbró ningún bosque salvo pequeños arbustos repartidos por la zona de un extraño color rojizo, no le sonaba nada de ningún lado. Tampoco notó ninguna presencia humana por la zona y eso fue la que más la asusto, y encima estaba anocheciendo.

Sakura respiró hondo intentando tranquilizarse, puesto que en menos de un minuto había pasado de estar en su cuarto feliz a un río desconocido en un lugar extraño. Tomó más impulso con las piernas para subirse más a la roca, lo consiguió después de unos cuantos intentos quedando sentada encima. Tenía las piernas con rasguños por todas partes que además sangraban un poco, pero gracias al río no tenía ninguna mancha de barro. Sakura suspiro con pesar, se encontraba sola en un lugar desconocido y sin posibilidad de moverse; encogió las piernas hasta su pecho apoyando la frente en sus rodillas, estaba temblando y noto cómo las lágrimas empezaban a salir mojando sus rodillas.

-Oye tú, ¿Qué haces ahí?-Sakura levantó la vista para toparse con un joven de pie a la orilla del río, era alto y de pelo negro. Estaba vestido con unos pantalones negros y una camiseta azul oscuro de manga corta, tenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos con una actitud pasota. Pero para Sakura fue su salvador.

-¡Ayúdame!-Gritó con desesperación-Caí al río y la corriente me arrastró hasta aquí. No puedo salir, por favor ayúdame.

El chico solo giro levemente la cabeza como si no la entendiera, Sakura se temió lo peor. Pero recordó que fue él el primero en hablar y era en su idioma.

-¡No me ignores! ¡Y ayúdame por favor!-Gritó de nuevo Sakura con fuerza, pero el muchacho no reaccionaba. Cuando de repente dobló las rodillas como si fuese a impulsarse y saltó quedando suspendido en el aire muy cerca de Sakura que seguía abrazándose las rodillas. Tenía unas alas negras enormes a su espalda que lo mantenían en el aire. Sakura gritó e intentó alejarse de él pero sólo consiguió caer de la roca donde se encontraba sentada, por suerte no llegó a caer en el río cuando unos brazos la tomaron. Sakura cerró los ojos con temor, unos segundos después y notó como sus pies tocaban el suelo. Abrió los ojos para ver como estaba en la orilla del río de pie y enfrente de su salvador con alas negras.

-¿Tienes alas?-No pudo evitar que la pregunta saliera de su boca, se encontraba mirando fijamente a las alas, eran enormes y con plumas negras.

-Y tú el pelo rosa.-Respondió el desconocido sacando a Sakura de su trance volviendo así la mirada a su cara, tenía la piel pálida y unos rasgos finos, no tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro salvo que sus oscuros ojos parecían que brillaban. Se notaba que era joven, Sakura sacó que estaría entre su edad o un poco más. -¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sakura Haruno, ¿Qué eres?-Respondió dando un paso hacía atrás con temor alejándose de esta manera de él.

-Hmp, obviamente soy un demonio del clan Uchiha.-Dijo con soberbia volviendo a meter las manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Sakura abrió la boca con sorpresa, de todo lo que pudo decir eso era lo último que esperaba.

-¿He muerto e ido al infierno?-Habló con temor notando como la boca se le había secado. Intento recordar que era lo tan malo que hizo para acabar en el infierno, pero salvo las bromas que hizo con Naruto no se le ocurría nada más.

-Tsk, no estás muerta y esto no es el infierno. Ni siquiera conozco ese lugar.-Respondió con cierta indignación el pelinegro. Le dio la espalda antes de empezar a andar alertando a Sakura.

-¿A dónde vas?-Él solo se paró ante la pregunta de Sakura, volviendo la mirada de nuevo a ella.

-Voy al campamento de nuevo. Sígueme.-Él le dio la espalda de nuevo empezando a caminar, Sakura no se movió del lugar sin saber que hacer, por un lado no sabía donde estaba y no quería quedarse sola pero sin embargo no se fiaba de un tipo que decía ser un demonio con alas. –Si te quedas aquí acabaras muerta. Los otros no son tan simpáticos yo.

Sakura solo observaba la espalda con alas del joven, sus últimas palabras eran un tanto escalofriantes. Al menos él la ayudo, y si iba a morir pues que lo hiciera quien la salvó primero. Por lo que empezó a caminar tras él siguiéndolo deprisa puesto que él caminaba con paso acelerado.

Llevaban un buen rato caminando; habían dejado atrás el río adentrándose en el campo desértico, Sakura estaba cansada y le dolían los pies además se había dado cuenta que el sol seguía en el mismo lugar. Como si estuviera anocheciendo.

-Esto…¿no debería ser ya de noche?-Preguntó tras unas pequeñas dudas de si hablar o no. Ya que en todo el camino él nunca hizo ningún intento por entablar una conversación con ella.

-Hasta dentro de dos semanas no.-Respondió bajando el ritmo hasta colocarse al lado de Sakura.-Ya estamos cerca.

Sakura se quedo sin palabras por su confesión, _¿Qué quiso decir que hasta dentro de dos semanas?_ En realidad no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, no sabia donde estaba, ni que era él. Ni si iba a ayudarla o no.

A pocos metros delante de ella se encontraban unos muros de piedra roja, eran bastantes altos y justo en medio una puerta donde vislumbro a dos personas también con alas. Sakura se acercó más al joven inconscientemente, como para que supieran que iba con él y no le hiciesen daño. Se pararon delante de la puerta, Sakura se fijo en que ambos tenían alas salvo que uno en azul oscuro y el otro de color rojo.

-Bienvenido Sasuke-Saludó el de la derecha, Sakura miro hacía el joven que estaba a su lado. Él la miro antes de caminar a dentro por lo que ella lo siguió al momento intentando separarse lo menos posible. Entraron al campamento, a Sakura le pareció como una pequeña ciudad más que un campamento. Había casas por todas partes, que le recordaron a las casas tradicionales japonesas. Y además había gente caminando tranquilamente por la calle, pero todos llevaban unas armaduras con un extraño abanico pintado en la espalda. Se fijo en Sasuke y él también lo llevaba bordado.

Giraron en una calle y Sasuke se paro delante de una gran casa, parecía un poco más grande que el resto. Sakura lo miraba fijamente sin saber si debía o no hablar cuando la sujeto de la muñeca y la arrastro hasta el interior de la casa con él. Una vez dentro Sasuke sin soltar su muñeca continúo caminando hasta que oyó voces de una habitación, Sasuke se paró delante de la puerta con Sakura a su lado.

-Sasuke, ¿Qué…-Pero Sakura no pudo terminar cuando Sasuke abrió de golpe la puerta arrastrándola a ella junto a él. Dentro de la habitación había tres personas hablando que tras el ruido por la entrada abrupta de ellos dos pararon girándose hacía la entrada. Sakura se escondió tras Sasuke con cierto temor por los desconocidos pero Sasuke la empujo quedando ella delante de él.

-Esta es Sakura.-Dijo Sasuke a los otros, eran dos hombres y una mujer, uno no debía ser mucho mayor que Sasuke. Tenía el pelo negro largo atado hacía atrás con los ojos oscuros y dos grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos poseía un cierto aire a Sasuke. A su lado se encontraba la mujer con el pelo negro suelto, también tenía los ojos oscuros y por ultimo un hombre de más edad con el pelo oscuro y ojos marrón. Los dos hombres tenían unas alas negras a su espalda mientras que la mujer no.

Ante la mención de su nombre noto como los tres la miraban con algo parecido a la ilusión antes de que la mujer diera un paso adelantándose.

-Hola Sakura. Soy Mikoto Uchiha, ¿de qué clan eres? No había visto a nadie con el pelo rosa antes- Dijo con una suave sonrisa que en cierta medida tranquilizo a Sakura.

-No soy de ningún clan. Soy Sakura Haruno-Se presento de nuevo ante los nuevos desconocidos-Yo no soy de aquí.

-¿Cómo que no eres de aquí?-Preguntó Mikoto con extrañeza.

-Yo estaba en mi cuarto con mi espejo y al momento siguiente había un zorro y después caí a un río. Soy de Konoha una ciudad de Japón.-Les explico por encima lo que había pasado con desesperación en la voz. Tenía miedo y si estas personas o demonios podían ayudarla pues no tenía nada que perder.

-Tranquilízate joven.-Dijo el hombre mayor mientras Mikoto se acercaba hasta ella y la abrazaba, en ese momento Sakura noto que no poseía alas como los otros pero si una cola de gato que le acariciaba la pierna en ese preciso instante. -¿Atravesaste un espejo?

-Si.-Respondió al hombre mientras Mikoto se colocaba a su lado acariciándole la cabeza como si fuera una niña pequeña. Cuando una idea se le cruzo por la cabeza –Atravesé el espejo y después estaba aquí por lo que sí lo vuelvo al espejo y lo atravieso llegare a mi casa.

Sakura sonrió por su ocurrencia, _¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?_

-No creo que sea tan fácil.-Hablo por primera vez el chico con ojeras.-Ayer se hizo de noche, eso causa que el chakra aumente a un nivel superior seguramente eso tuvo algo que ver con que ahora estés aquí.-Sakura no entendió nada de lo que dijo.

-¿Qué significa eso?-Pregunto alertada-¿No podre volver a casa?

-Tranquila. Itachi investigara en los documentos sobre un espejo y te ayudaremos.-Mikoto seguía a su lado abrazándola y su cola rozándole la pierna. –Ahora vamos a curarte esas heridas, querida.

Sakura se encontraba algo perdida, se había olvidado de sus dolores en las piernas. Pero seguía queriendo saber como volver a su casa.

-Vamos Sakura- Mikoto la empujo con delicadeza para sacarle de la habitación –Fugaku después hablamos.

Sakura salió de la habitación con Mikoto a su lado, se dio cuenta que Sasuke también las seguía. Pasaron por dos habitaciones hasta que entraron en una especie de cocina donde Mikoto la obligo a sentarse encima de la mesa para después ella desaparecer de la habitación quedando solo Sasuke y ella. Sakura bajo la mirada hasta sus manos, dándose cuenta que aún tenía su mp3 sujeto al cuello pero roto por el agua del río.

-¿Te duele mucho?-Sakura se sobresalto por la repentina pregunta del joven, estaba tan concentrada pensando un su pobre mp3 roto que no noto que él no se había movido del lugar.

-Ya no mucho, solo estoy cansada.-Respondió con suavidad alzando el rostro para mirarlo, tenía su típica pose con las manos en los bolsillos y la cara sin expresión pero sus ojos parecían que tenían un matiz rojizo.

-Tranquila, te vamos ayudar. Mi hermano encontrara algo en la biblioteca que explique como llegaste aquí.

-¿Sois hermanos?

-Si.

-Sasuke es el menor de la familia. –Hablo Mikoto entrando con una caja de madera en las manos- Es mi pequeño demonio.

-Mamá.-Se quejo Sasuke apartándose a un lado dejando espacio a su madre que coloco la caja al lado de Sakura, sacó un bote con liquido de color marrón.

-Está bastante frío.-Avisó antes de empezar a tapar las heridas de las piernas con la crema marrón. Sakura tembló por el contacto, en realidad estaba helado.

-Entonces ¿sois familia?-Preguntó con interés Sakura por la nueva revelación, además que explicaría el parecido entre ellos.

-Itachi y Sasuke son mis hijos.-Respondió Mikoto con felicidad-Bueno mío y de Fugaku.-Terminó de cubrir todas las heridas antes de ayudar a Sakura a ponerse en pie. Sasuke se acercó al momento y se coloco a su lado.

-Te lo quitare mañana, para entonces ya estarás curada. Sasuke enséñale su habitación para que descanse.-Mikoto cerró la caja y Sasuke la tomó de la muñeca arrastrándola por los pasillos dejando a Mikoto dentro de la cocina. Subieron por las escaleras hasta llegar a una puerta que Sasuke abrió con algo más de fuerza de la necesaria. Sakura pudo observar un enorme cuarto con una cama en el medio con sabanas blancas, tenía una pequeña mesa de madera en un rincón junto a la ventana y otra puerta que no sabía a donde llevaba.

-Dormirás aquí. Espero que sea de tú agrado.- Sakura asintió lentamente entrando al cuarto para verlo mejor.

-Está bien.-Empezó a caminar hacía la cama hasta sentarse notando que era bastante cómoda.

-Sakura…-La llamo con suavidad volviendo su atención a él-Nosotros te protegeremos.

Sasuke pareció como que iba a decir algo más pero decidió salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él, Sakura solo suspiró echándose en la cama.

-Al menos no me quieren comer…por ahora.

**********Gracias por la lectura. Acepto opiniones de cualquier tipo. Un cordial saludo Dai-chan ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no son míos sino del gran Mashashi Kishimoto. Únicamente la historia ha salido de mi mente.**

**Disclaimer: UA. Algunos personajes contienen OoC**

Capitulo 2.

**1 semana y 4 días más tarde**

Sakura se vistió con unos pantalones negros que Sasuke le había traído y una camisa blanca. Ya llevaba en esté lugar una semana y cuatro días solo le quedaban tres días antes de poder volver de nuevo a su hogar. Se peino el pelo mientras pensaba la alegría que tendría su madre cuando la volviera a ver puesto que ya llevaba mucho tiempo desaparecida.

Echaba de menos a su madre, su padre y a todos sus amigos. Pensó en la cara que pondría Naruto cuando la viese puesto que debía ser él quien se dio cuenta de su ausencia ya que debía ir a su casa a cenar la noche de su desaparición.

Terminó de peinarse y se colgó su mp3 como si fuera un collar puesto que ya no funcionaba y salió de su cuarto para buscar a Sasuke o Mikoto, era con los dos que más hablaba puesto que Fugaku casi nunca se encontraba en la casa e Itachi se encerraba durante horas en su cuarto leyendo pergaminos. Aunque fue gracias a él que averiguo que fue lo que sucedió para acabar aquí. Y como dijo él fue un efecto de la noche que incremento el poder del espejo y por culpa de la criatura que la sujeto pudo ser arrastrada a este mundo sin ningún problema, y la única solución que Itachi vio viable era volver exactamente con las mismas condiciones que llegó.

Sakura entró en la cocina donde estaba Mikoto rellenando los botes con sus ungüentos. Sakura se acercó hasta ella apoyando los codos en la mesa. Gracias a ella ya no tenía el temor de que se la comieran puesto que se alimentaban de unos extraños vegetales y pequeños animales que ellos criaban, Sakura también tenía que comer lo mismo aunque le costaba bastante.

-Empieza a preparar el desayuno ahora te ayudo cuando termine con esto. –Sakura se dirigió a la encimera para empezar a preparar el desayuno.

Mikoto salió al poco para guardar de nuevo su caja dejando sola a Sakura que estaba cocinando. Pero no estuvo mucho tiempo sola puesto que la puerta se volvió abrir dejando paso a Sasuke.

-Hola.-Saludó el joven antes de colocarse junto a Sakura para ver que hacía. –Veo que te tocó hacer el desayuno.

-Si-Respondió Sakura notando la cercanía del joven, desde que llegó a este lugar notó que Sasuke no seguía los límites del espacio personal, siempre se le acercaba demasiado y le gustaba cogerla de la mano para caminar. En realidad a ella no le molestaba, incluso le gustaba mucho su compañía.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-Preguntó Sasuke mientras colocaba un mechón de pelo tras la oreja provocando que Sakura se sonrojara.

-Pon la mesa.-Respondió notando como Sasuke se alejaba de ella para hacer lo que pidió. Terminó la comida y la coloco en la mesa donde Sasuke había puesto los cuencos para desayunar, se sentó a su lado mientras esperaba que el resto bajara. La primera fue Mikoto junto a Fugaku ambos se sentaron en los asientos de enfrente de Sasuke y Sakura; los cuatro empezaron a desayunar puesto que Itachi siempre aparecía más tarde.

Al rato apareció Itachi como de costumbre y empezó a comer su desayuno en silencio.

-Hoy necesito que vayas a la frontera sur conmigo Itachi.-Habló Fugaku mientras dejaba los palillos en la mesa.

-¿Pasó algo?

-Un aviso de avistamiento de otro demonio. Te diré mejor después. –Finalizó Fugaku la conversación levantándose para salir de la cocina, Sakura los observaba a ambos. Sasuke le comentó que existían otros demonios más "salvajes" y debían controlarlos para evitar ataques al campamento. Pero ella nunca vio ninguno salvo el zorro del primer día, solo recordaba que era enorme y que le sonreía pero no parecía violento.

-Vamos Sakura.-La llamó Sasuke para salir de la cocina dejando a Mikoto e Itachi solos, Sakura siguió a Sasuke hasta el jardín. Le gustaba esa parte de la casa al igual que Sasuke, ambos se pasaban las horas del día ahí puesto que Sasuke le preguntaba muchas cosas sobre su mundo y ella le respondía encantada. Le había hablado del instituto, de su madre, la televisión, algo de historia de Japón, de Naruto aunque esté último tema se mostró algo incómodo por lo que no volvió a hablar de él.

Se sentaron en el tatami dejando sus pies colgando, ante ellos tenían una especie de árbol sin hojas.

-¿Qué quieres saber hoy?-Preguntó al moreno que miraba hacía el árbol.

-¿Por qué llevas siempre esa cosa encima?-Sasuke señalo al mp3 de Sakura que lo tomó con su mano y se lo quitó. Sasuke la observaba con tranquilidad. Sakura lo alzó hasta su rostro para que lo viera mejor.

-Esto es un mp3, tiene canciones dentro pero ya no funciona por el agua del río. Y lo llevo porque me recuerda a mi casa.

-¿Esa cosa tiene música dentro?

-Pues sí. Pero como dije ya no funciona así que ya no sirve para nada.

-Salvo recordatorio.

-Salvo recordatorio.-Tras la pequeña charla se produjo un silenció entre ambos que lo rompió Sasuke

-Aquí también tenemos música… y a mi madre le gustas mucho. –Sasuke hablaba con suavidad como si quisiera decir algo más. –Y a mi también.

-Vosotros también me gustáis mucho.-Respondió con sinceridad la pelirosada, tras eso se volvió hacer de nuevo el silencio entre ambos. Sakura se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia el árbol bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke.

-¿Quién será el que me acompañe al espejo?-Preguntó Sakura con curiosidad volviendo la vista a Sasuke que se tensó al momento. Notó como tenía los puños cerrados con fuerza-¿Pasa algo?

Sasuke se relajo un poco antes de levantarse y caminar hacía donde se encontraba Sakura.

-Ese árbol en una determinada época del año florece, se llena de flores. Seguro que te encantaría.-Sakura volvió de nuevo la vista al árbol, notó que Sasuke aún tenía los puños cerrados con fuerza.

-Seguro, pero en mi mundo también florecen los arboles. Y el primer día de primavera voy con mis amigos al parque para comer.

-Yo podría comer contigo ese día. –Dijo Sasuke ganando la atención de Sakura. Sasuke se empezó a acercar lentamente a Sakura que se encontraba quieta. –Podríamos hacer muchas cosas.

-Sasuke no se a donde quieres llegar. Lo siento creo que será mejor que vuelva a mi cuarto-Sakura se alejó rápidamente de él, la conversación estaba tomando un rumbo que no quería pero no llegó a subir al tatami para entrar en la casa cuando unas manos la abrazaban por la espalda.

-Sakura. Aquí también existe muchas cosas, podrías aprender a ser curandero sí es lo que deseas.-Sakura estaba paralizada notando como Sasuke respiraba en su cuello, recordó como en una de sus charlas le dijo que ella quería ser médico a lo que él dijo que era igual que los curanderos. –Podrías estar conmigo.-Susurró Sasuke empezando a dar pequeños besos por el cuello de Sakura que no sabía como salir de esta situación. Sasuke empezó a subir por el cuello llegando hasta su oreja donde mordió su lóbulo y lamio lentamente.

-Sa…Sasuke.-Susurró Sakura comenzando a temblar ligeramente por las caricias de Sasuke. Quería alejarse de él pero a la vez no deseaba separarse nunca.

-Sakura.-Murmuró sensualmente bajando de nuevo por el cuello dándole pequeños besos húmedos.-Mi Sakura. Mía.

Esa declaración la devolvió a la realidad removiéndose con fuerza hasta que consiguió que la soltara. Sasuke la miraba atentamente, Sakura sintió como si fuese un conejo ante la mirada de un lobo que la iba a devorar aunque no en el mismo sentido puesto que la mirada de Sasuke era una de total lujuria. Sakura salió a toda prisa del lugar con miedo pero en vez de subir a su habitación como de costumbre salió de la casa. Continuo corriendo por las calles hasta llegar a la tienda donde siempre acompañaba a Mikoto por sus ungüentos. Tomó aire antes de decidir seguir caminando pero ya más tranquila, notaba en el cuello cierto cosquilleo por donde Sasuke la había estado besando.

Había notado como Sasuke la miraba, se interesaba por ella pero no creía que intentaría algo y a tan pocos días de poder volver a su casa. Y esa última confesión le dio un mal sabor de boca, solo esperaba que pudiera irse en estos tres días que le quedaba. Tanto estuvo inmersa en sus pensamientos que no notó que llegaba a la muralla de piedra que rodeaba el campamento, la observo durante un rato hasta que vio un agujero por donde se podía subir hasta arriba.

Sakura giro la cabeza a ambos lados buscando a alguien que la pudiera ver antes de ir hasta la entrada y empezar a subir rápidamente las escaleras, Sasuke nunca la había subido allí arriba y sentía curiosidad por ver como era toda la zona.

Tras un tiempo subiendo sin parar las escaleras, llegó a lo alto donde no había nadie. Fue con cuidado por si alguien pudiese verla desde abajo, se acercó con cautela hasta el borde donde pudo ver toda la zona.

-¿Qué haces aquí niña?-Sakura se tensó porque la hubiesen descubierto en una zona que no podía estar, iba a empezar a pedir perdón cuando se fijó en que el que le hablaba era un enorme zorro de color naranja que estaba apoyado en el bordillo. El zorro tenía nueve colas estaban moviéndose a su espalda todas a distinto ritmo. –Pensé que los Uchiha ya no te dejarían nunca más sola.

-Estaba dando una vuelta por el campamento. Y decidí subir aquí.

-Entonces ¿te dejan en libertad?-Preguntó con tono burlesco el zorro.

-Yo soy libre. Solo estoy aquí hasta que pueda volver a mi casa por el espejo en tres días.-Respondió un tanto molesta, el zorro parecía que se estaba riendo de ella.

-Jajaja, pobre ilusa humana. No sabes nada.-Sakura frunció el ceño, _¿de que habla?_-dime, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sakura Haruno. ¿Tú?

-Hmm. Los incultos de ahí abajo me dicen Kyubi pero me puedes llamar Kurama.

-Bien Kurama, ¿Qué significa que no se nada?

-Que te has topado con unos demonios mentirosillos.-Kurama iba a seguir hablando cuando levanto las orejas en alarma y olisqueo el aire.-Me tengo que ir pero te voy a ayudar Sakura.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ayudar en qué?

-Me gusta molestar a los Uchiha, y ayudarte a salir-Acto seguido salto desapareciendo de la vista de la pelirosa que se asomó en la orilla viendo al zorro correr a toda prisa por el campo. Sakura decidió salir también de ahí por lo que empezó a bajar las escaleras intentando oír si alguien subía.

Llego hasta el final y asomó un poco la cabeza para ver sí había alguien antes de salir con prisa y empezar a caminar de nuevo a la casa donde seguramente Sasuke la esperaba. Las palabras del zorro eran extrañas, y según él la estaban mintiendo pero no sabía en que sería.

Estaba caminando sin prisa por la calle cuando una mano en el hombro la sobresalto. Era Itachi junto a Fugaku.

-¿Qué haces aquí sola Sakura?-Preguntó Itachi caminando junto a ella, ambos empezaron a caminar. Fugaku se había adelantado.

-Solo daba una vuelta por el campamento. Necesitaba pensar.-Itachi asintió con entendimiento.

-¿Has resuelto lo que tenías que pensar?

-Bueno no del todo. –Sakura recordó lo que dijo Kurama _"te has topado con unos demonios mentirosillos" _miro por el rabillo del ojo a Itachi parecía tan sereno y tenía un aire que inspiraba confianza ¿realmente podían estar mintiéndola?. –Incluso creo que tengo más dudas.

-Si puedo ayudarte en algo.

-Itachi, ¿Cómo volveré por el espejo? Nunca os he llevado hasta él, ¿sabes donde se encuentra? ¿Y en que momento es cuando debo traspasarlo?

Itachi volvió la vista al frente y siguió caminando sin responder, eso la alertó pero no dijo nada.

-Esas preguntas son normales pero según lo que he leído no eres la primera humana que viene.

-¿Ellas consiguieron volver sanas y salvas?

-No les paso nada, si es lo que te preocupa.-Ya se encontraban a punto de entrar a la casa pero Sakura pensó en lo que acababa de decir Itachi aunque más bien en lo que no dijo. No respondió ninguna de sus preguntas, y el que no les pasara nada no le resuelve ninguna duda.

Entraron en la casa donde el olor de comida los llevo hasta la cocina donde estaban ya Mikoto, Sasuke y Fugaku sentados esperando para que ellos llegaran y comer juntos. Itachi se sentó dejando el lugar al lado de Sasuke vacío por lo que no tuvo más remedió que sentarse junto a él.

-Hola Sakura. Sasuke me dijo que saliste a dar una vuelta.-Saludó Mikoto empezando todos a comer, Sakura solo la sonrió mientras asentía.

-Me apetecía. –Se encogió de hombros empezando a comer. Durante toda la comida solo tuvieron temas superfluos entre Itachi y Mikoto. Ni ella ni Sasuke abrieron la boca en toda la comida. Cuando termino se fue a su habitación pensando en no salir en todo el día.

* * *

Solo quedaba un día para poder volver a ver a su madre, y no había salido de su cuarto en toda la tarde de ayer ni siquiera fue a cenar. Y lo más raro es que Mikoto no fue en ningún momento a por ella.

Ya había pasado la hora de comer hace bastante, debía ser bastante tarde. Se levanto tarde y perdió mucho tiempo bañándose o simplemente pensando, pero ni Mikoto ni Sasuke fueron a por ella. Eso solo confirmo sus sospechas de que algo estaba pasando y ella tenía algo que ver. Estaba asustada aunque Kurama dijo que la ayudaría, pero que un zorro enorme con nueve colas le dijese que la ayuda por fastidiar a los Uchiha no era algo para sentirse muy segura.

Sakura decidió salir de su habitación y empezó a caminar hacía la cocina para comer algo, desde ayer al mediodía no había comido nada y tenía bastante hambre.

Entro a la cocina que estaba vacía y se sirvió algo en un plato, se sentó en la mesa y empezó a comer. No se oía ningún ruido en la casa, le parecía muy solitaria. Siguió comiendo hasta que notó como alguien se sentaba a su lado, Sakura observó que era Sasuke. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Cuando terminó de comer se levantó y dejo el plato ya vacío en el fregadero donde lo limpio para a continuación guardarlos. Sasuke no se había movido del asiento.

-¿Qué quieres Sasuke?-Preguntó finalmente Sakura apoyando su cadera en la encimera mirando así a Sasuke.

-Saber una cosa.-Respondió con simpleza.

-Pues di.

-¿En tu mundo no conoces el amor?.-Esa pregunta dejo fría a Sakura, ¿a donde quería llegar con eso?.

-Claro que conozco el amor, es algo que todos conocemos.

-Entonces ¿porque no quieres verlo?.-Sasuke tomó una bocanada de aire antes de levantarse y empezar a caminar hasta Sakura. Esta situación le recordó a Sakura a la de ayer y no quería que se repitiera.

-No veo nada, porque no hay nada que ver.-Respondió con dureza caminando hacía la puerta para salir de la habitación. Consiguió salir por la puerta sin que se lo impidiese Sasuke pero cuando iba a subir por las escaleras hasta su habitación fue empujada contra la pared quedando un poco aturdida por el golpe pero al momento un cuerpo la apretó fuertemente contra la pared impidiendo que pudiera irse.

-Sí hay algo que ver pero te niegas.-Dijo entre dientes Sasuke con rabia, Sakura iba a replicar cuando unos labios se lo impidieron.

Sasuke la estaba besando.

La sujeto por ambas muñecas alzándolas por encima de su cabeza. Él seguía besándola, siendo el beso suave pero exigente a la vez intentando de esta manera que ella respondiera. Tras unos segundos abrió la boca para dejar paso a la punta de su lengua que empezó a delinear el labio superior pidiendo paso pero Sakura se negaba.

Sakura seguía negándose a darle paso cuando sintió un pinchazo en el labio que la hizo jadear momento que Sasuke aprovecho para introducir su lengua. Él la había mordido lo suficiente fuerte para que sangrara. Sasuke pasó la lengua por toda su boca para después obligarla a mover la suya también. Las enredaban y jugueteaban, al final Sakura estaba correspondiendo al beso de Sasuke casi con desesperación. Era algo adictivo.

Pero el ruido de una puerta abriéndose los hizo separar, justo en la entrada se encontraba Fugaku con el semblante serio observándolos a ambos. En ese momento Sakura recordó en la posición que estaban, se separo con prisa de Sasuke que la dejo hacer. Miró a Fugaku que no se había movido del lugar y de nuevo a Sasuke que la miraba a ella, Sakura salió corriendo de allí para encerrarse en su habitación.

Sasuke volvió la mirada a la entrada donde estaba su padre, que le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien hecho hijo. Bien hecho.

* * *

Sakura se había vuelto a encerrar en su cuarto, y metido bajo las sabanas de su cama. Estaba temblando y se abrazaba a sí misma, ese beso con Sasuke le estaba causando estragos en el cuerpo. Sentía la necesidad de volver a buscarlo y seguir besándolo.

Pero sin embargo su mente era más fuerte, y sabía que algo más estaba pasando. Kurama tenía razón en que ocultaban algo pero no sabía qué exactamente. Sakura se sentó de golpe en la cama, ya no sentía ninguna sensación de las de antes.

-Esto es muy extraño.-Habló para sí misma. Golpearon la puerta antes de que se abriera entrando Mikoto que cerró la puerta tras ella. Sakura se fue a levantar pero Mikoto le negó con la mano por lo que no se movió.

Se acercó hasta la mesita donde sujeto el peine y se subió a la cama sentándose tras Sakura. Mikoto empezó a cepillarle el pelo con suavidad.

-Siempre quise una hija sabes. Pero tuve dos varones así para mí eres como mi hija.-Mikoto siguió peinándola con suavidad. –Por eso me daría pena que no fueses feliz…aquí.

Sakura se quedo petrificada mientras Mikoto seguía peinándola. Esto iba de mal en peor, antes Sasuke y ahora Mikoto le decía que se quedara.

-Mikoto, yo…

-Sasuke me dijo que te gustaba ayudar a los demás le puedo pedir a Mirae que te tome de aprendiz. Seguro que estaría encantada.-Mikoto seguía emocionada diciendo lo que podrían hacer juntas sin darle oportunidad a replicar en ningún momento aunque tampoco es que supiera que decir. Mikoto creía que ella se iba a quedar en este mundo con ellos.

-Bueno Sakura ya he terminado. –Mikoto se levantó de la cama dejando a Sakura sentada ahí sin moverse. –Uff, mira lo tarde que es. Deberías acostarte así mañana iremos a hablar con Mirae.

-Mikoto.-Dijo Sakura levantándose de la cama, noto como Mikoto le había recogido el pelo pero lo ignoro. –Mañana me iré a mi casa. No pienso quedarme aquí.

Mikoto se quedo parada en mitad de la habitación mirándola, Sakura empezó a tener miedo de que pudiese hacer la demonia ante su negativa.

-Eso no es una opción querida. –Sakura salió corriendo de la habitación dejando atrás a Mikoto, ahora si que tenía miedo. La mujer dulce de estas dos semanas había dejado paso a una psicótica que no la quería dejar irse de aquí. Debía salir de la casa y cuanto antes mejor. Bajo las escaleras de dos en dos y se dirigía a la puerta cuando una figura se lo impidió.

Sasuke se encontraba en el pasillo con un ala extendida impidiendo su paso, en un intento desesperado Sakura cambio de rumbo saliendo esta vez al jardín. Pero salvo que saltase el muro que rodeaba la casa no podía salir, intento volver a entrar en la casa pero Sasuke la estaba esperando.

-¡Que coño os pasa! ¿Os habéis vuelto locos?-Gritó con desespero pero la ignoro por completo. –¡No pienso quedarme aquí!.

Ahora sí pareció que reacciono ante sus gritos pero solo frunciendo el ceño con desagrado.

-No te vas a ir de aquí. Eres mi pareja, no pienso permitirlo.

-¡No soy tu pareja! ¡Y no puedes obligarme a quedarme!

-¡Eres mi pareja! Lo supe desde el instante que te vi en ese espejo, brillabas tanto que solo tú aparecías en él.

Sakura se quedo quieta, se suponía que él la vio por primera vez en el río no en el espejo. Sí antes no entendía nada ahora menos todavía.

-¡Se supone que nunca me habías visto antes de lo del río!-Le recriminó apuntándolo con el dedo.-¿Me estabas espiando? ¿Qué escondes?

Sasuke no le respondió provocando que ella se alterara más, ahora más que miedo lo que tenía era unas tremendas ganas de partirle la cara hasta que dijese la verdad.

-Ya te habíamos visto todos. –Itachi apareció justo al lado de Sasuke y tras él también estaban Mikoto y Fugaku con el rostro serio. –Aunque aún eras una niña y no tenías el pelo rosa.

-Dijisteis que nunca me habíais visto antes, ¡ósea que era mentira!. ¿Qué coño esta pasando?

-Sakura no te alteres, no es bueno.

-No me digas como debo sentirme Mikoto.

-Será mejor que yo explique lo que pasa.-Fugaku dio un paso adelante para así poder hablar con Sakura cara a cara. –Eres humano.

Sakura levantó una ceja ante lo obvió de su observación, esta situación era cada vez más un sin sentido.

-Esos espejos no pueden reflejar almas de humanos salvo que contengan un fuerte chakra o que sea un tanto especial. En tu caso es más bien especial.

-Yo no poseo chakra.

-Oculto querida.-Intervino Mikoto dejando a continuación que siguiera Fugaku con la explicación.

-Que un humano aparezca es casi como una bendición y que además un demonio te sienta como su pareja es algo más inaudito. Solo ha pasado dos veces que se conozca, una fue con Hashirama Senjuu y la otra con Rikudou Sennin.

-Sigo sin ver el punto de todo esto.

-No sabes utilizar tu chakra pero tu pareja puede hacerlo si os acopláis. Volviendo al demonio casi invencible, contigo el clan Uchiha podría volver a donde le corresponde, esos que nos juzgaron podrían tragarse sus palabras.

-¿Soy una pieza de venganza?-Preguntó con un hilo de voz, de todo lo que dijo eso fue lo único que entendió a la perfección.

-¡No!-Sasuke fue corriendo hasta ella cogiéndole la cara con ambas manos obligando así a que lo mirase-Eres mi pareja. Eso es lo único importante, ¿acaso no lo notas?-Sasuke apoyo su frente contra la de Sakura quedando de esta manera muy próximos, Sakura notaba su respiración en la boca. Sus manos eran muy cálidas en comparación al frío de la noche.

-¿No ves como respondes a mí?- Sasuke rozó los labios de Sakura provocando que ella suspirara, en realidad tenía unas inmensas ganas de besarlo en ese momento. Estaban empezando a besarse cuando algo azoto con violencia a Sasuke que salió disparado contra un lado pero Itachi lo sujeto impidiendo que atravesara el muro.

Sakura cayó al suelo con cansancio, sentía que volvía a ser ella misma. Desde el beso cada vez que Sasuke se le acercaba era como si perdiese la conciencia. A su alrededor nueve colas se agitaban creando una especie de barrera entre ella y el resto.

-Da gracias a que aparecí en el momento indicado niña.-Sakura alzo la vista topándose con el morro de Kurama que estaba atrás suya en posición de ataque sus colas ondeando entre ambos a un ritmo vertiginoso.

-Gracias Kurama-Murmuró al zorro que la oyó a la perfección. Delante de ellos los cuatro miembros del clan Uchiha estaban tensos, observando al zorro con odio y sus alas semi plegadas listos para atacar.

-Aléjate de ella zorro.-La voz de Sasuke salió casi en un suspiro pero con una clara amenaza en sus palabras. Sakura tembló ante ese tono, se dio cuenta entonces que el sol se había ocultado y eso significaba que podría volver a su hogar aunque primero debía huir de aquí. –Es mía.

-Sasuke.-La tranquila voz de Itachi fue un contraste con el ambiente que se sentía en el jardín de los Uchiha. -¿Qué haces aquí Kyubi?

-No tengo que darte ninguna explicación.

-¡He dicho que te alejes!- Sasuke tenía ambas alas estiradas y sus ojos se habían vuelto de un rojo sangre. Sakura se acercó más a Kurama de manera inconsciente por el grito de Sasuke.

-Oh, cierto. Olvide vuestra posesividad.-Kurama se rio pasando una de las colas por la cintura de Sakura para acercarla aún más a él. Provocando que Sasuke se tensara a un más, Sakura incluso notó como las manos ya no eran normales sino que parecían garras.

Kurama acerco el rostro hasta la cara de Sakura dándole una lamida en toda la mejilla que la dejó con baba de zorro, y en ese instante se desato el infierno.

Se escucho unas explosiones por toda la zona y lo siguiente que notó Sakura es que estaba montada en el lomo de Kurama corriendo por los tejados de las casas mientras un campo de batalla se desarrollaba a su alrededor.

Kurama dio un brinco saltando hasta una de las calles para seguir corriendo, Sakura estaba agarrándose con todas sus fuerzas a Kurama que además por seguridad seguía con una de sus colas alrededor de su cintura. Sakura miró por encima de su hombro para ver si alguien los seguía, pero la visión de unos kunais lanzados en su dirección la hizo gritar alertando a Kurama que salto a un lado esquivándolos.

-¡Nos atacan!-Gritó Sakura lo suficiente alto como para que el zorro pudiese escucharla. Miró de nuevo hacía atrás para ver como dos figuras los seguían volando.

Eran Itachi y Sasuke, esté último se parecía más a una especie de monstruo a los ojos de Sakura que Itachi, él cuál mantenía en gran medida su forma.

Kurama giró bruscamente entrando a una casa, se paró en mitad del pasillo.

-¿Por qué paramos?-Preguntó en bajito Sakura, pegándose completamente a él.

-Los vamos a engañar.-Respondió Kurama antes de que empezaran a salir de sus colas un destello rojo, que empezó a tomar una extraña forma tras ellos. Al poco ante Sakura apareció otro Kurama con una doble de ella montada encima, antes de que pudiese preguntar que pasaba sus dobles salieron corriendo hacía fuera por otro lado.

-Tenemos poco tiempo antes de que se den cuenta que no somos nosotros.-Habló Kurama saliendo por el mismo lugar que entraron y retomar el trote. A su alrededor seguían peleándose pero ella no le prestó mucha atención, ya se encontraban escalando la muralla de piedra para poder salir del campamento.

Se encontraban en campo abierto dejando atrás el campamento. Sakura volvió la mirada hacía atrás de nuevo pero nadie los estaba siguiendo por lo que el truco de Kurama había funcionado.

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos?-Preguntó volviendo la vista de nuevo a él.

-A la cueva de donde saliste, deberías poder volver ya.-Sakura no dijo nada más hasta que oyó una explosión a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué esta pasando en el campamento? ¿Quiénes son los que atacan?

-Fui a otro clan de la zona y les dije que los Uchiha iban a atacar por lo que ellos actuaron antes.

-¿Es verdad eso del ataque?

-No, pero te ha ayudado a salir. Y además puedo vengarme por entrar hace unos días en mi territorio.-Sakura tenía una cara de horror por sus palabras, al final resulto que estaba en lo cierto sobre preocuparse de recibir la ayuda de Kurama.

-¡Pero hay gente inocente allí!-Recriminó Sakura pensando en todas las personas inocentes.

-Somos demonios niña, y desde la muerte de Hashirama no estamos en paz. Así que no te amargues; además sino fueran buenos luchadores ya se habrían extinguido los Uchiha hace mucho.-Respondió con algo de dureza Kurama haciendo que Sakura callara. Siguieron corriendo hasta el río cuando Kurama se paro de repente en la orilla y volvió la vista hacía donde se encontraba el campamento, pero que ya no se veía.

-Nos siguen, y a gran velocidad.-Kurama saltó hasta la otra orilla-Tsk, se tardaron más de lo que pensaba. Sujétate más fuerte vamos a acortar camino.

Sakura asintió antes de agarrarse con fuerza al pelaje de Kurama, que se impulso con sus piernas y empezó a correr por la montaña en perpendicular. Sakura apretó la mandíbula con fuerza para no gritar, cuando un kunai se clavo justo a su lado asustándola.

Kurama llego a una zona plana de la montaña, había una cueva en el fondo.

-Bájate y entra, llegaras hasta el cristal y podrás volver a tu mundo.-Sakura bajo con un brinco al suelo y se volvió a Kurama.

-¿Y tú? ¿Que harás?

-Darte tiempo, ahora fuera.-Sakura empezó a correr hacía la cueva.

-¡Sakura!-El gritó de Sasuke fue ignorado por ella que entro en la cueva sin darse la vuelta para ver la batalla que empezaba a formar entre los tres. La cueva estaba en completa oscuridad teniendo que sujetarse a las paredes para poder avanzar, en ningún momento bajo el ritmo.

Respiraba aceleradamente por el miedo y la carrera, solo esperaba que Kurama los entretuviera el tiempo suficiente. En el fondo se pudo ver algo brillando, Sakura acelero aún más el paso.

Y a pocos metros delante de ella se encontraba el espejo que la llevaría a su cuarto de nuevo. Sonrió ante la alegría de poder salir de una vez de este mundo.

Pero un golpe en su espalda la hizo caer en el suelo apoyando sus manos para no golpearse la cara directamente con el suelo. Alguien se encontraba encima de ella impidiendo que se levantara, intento golpearlo con el brazo pero fallo siendo sujeto por una garra.

-Tú no te vas de aquí.-Sakura miró por encima de su hombro, era Sasuke pero con un aspecto distinto. Su pelo era algo más largo, sus ojos eran de color rojo con negro y sus manos eran garras.

_¿Garras?_ Sakura se fijo mejor en sus manos que ahora le sujetaban ambas manos por encima de su cabeza. Se quedo mirándolas fijamente hasta que Sasuke le dio la vuelta quedando así de frente.

-Esas garras yo las he visto antes.-Murmuró mirando a los ojos a Sasuke que la miraba serio.-¡Fuiste tú! ¡Maldito!

Sakura empezó a removerse debajo de él pero no sirvió de nada, no fue capaz de moverse ni un centímetro.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!-Sakura gritó a todo pulmón rezando porque Kurama la oyera o alguien.

-¡Para de una vez!-Sasuke sujeto ambas manos con una sola mano, y con la otra le tapo la boca parando así sus gritos.-Lo hice, es verdad. Pero fue para que estuviésemos juntos. Sé que ahora tienes miedo pero yo te ayudare. Juntos Sakura.

Sakura negó con la cabeza queriendo alejarse de él. La había engañado y arrastrado a este mundo contra su voluntad, además que su padre la quería usar como reserva de chakra.

-No quiero ser una reserva de chakra para vuestros planes.-Dijo entre dientes con rabia.

-Eres más que eso Sakura.-Sasuke acercó el rostro hasta Sakura, casi se podían tocar los labios. La cercanía entre ambos estaba volviendo a Sakura loca, tenía unas fuertes ganas de besarlo.

-¿Quieres besarme?-Preguntó con burla, Sakura asintió con la cabeza con algo de vergüenza por tener esos pensamientos.-Supongo que ya no me odias tanto, demos gracias a las feromonas.

Sakura alzó el rostro hasta poder besarse pero no llevaban ni un minuto besándose cuando Sasuke fue arrancado de encima de ella. Y unos brazos la levantaban del suelo.

Sakura alzó la vista para notar como unos ojos azules la miraban con preocupación antes de abrazarla. Le devolvió el abrazo con desespero.

-Naruto has venido por mí.-Naruto la soltó para volver a mirar a Sasuke que se estaba poniendo de pie y miraba a Naruto con odio.

-¿Qué narices eres tú?-Preguntó colocando a Sakura tras él para alejarla de Sasuke.

-Quítate humano. Y a lo mejor no te mato.-Amenazó Sasuke limpiando los pantalones con parsimonia. Naruto levanto una ceja con burla.

-Tú, ¿matarme? No seas un fantasmón.-Sasuke iba a saltar para atacar a Naruto cuando una cola lo sujeto por la pierna golpeándolo contra la pared, al lado de Naruto y Sakura surgió Kurama que soltó a Sasuke.

-Fuera de aquí niños. El otro vendrá en poco.-Naruto cogió a Sakura de la mano arrastrándola para volver al espejo, Sakura volvió la vista hacía Kurama antes de atravesar el espejo junto a Naruto.

-Gracias.-Susurró justo en el momento que sentía como atravesase agua. Al instante siguiente ambos estaban de nuevo en el cuarto de Sakura. Todo seguía exactamente igual que como ella lo había dejado.

Se volvieron hacía el espejo para solo contemplar su reflejo, Sakura se soltó de Naruto antes de acercarse hasta su escritorio de donde tomó su silla y la lanzó contra el espejo rompiéndolo en pedazos. Naruto se alejó del espejo antes de que lo rompiese, miró a Sakura que respiraba profundo.

-¿Qué era eso?-Preguntó Naruto con calma, observando los cristales por el suelo.

-No estoy segura, la verdad.-Se produzco un silencio entre ambos, Naruto se agacho tomando uno de los trozos entre sus manos.-¿Cómo entraste?

Naruto levantó la mirada con el cristal todavía en sus manos.

-Te oí gritar desde fuera y decidí entrar por una ventana. Después solo te vi en el espejo y entre. Llevaba un rato tocando el timbre y no respondías.

Sakura lo miró con extrañeza, llevaba dos semanas fuera de casa. ¿Cómo que no abría la puerta? Sakura busco con la mirada su despertador dándose cuenta que solo habían pasado dos horas desde su desaparición.

-Sakura-La llamo Naruto volviendo la vista de nuevo a él-Vamos a cenar.

Naruto empezó a caminar hacía la puerta; antes de seguirlo miro hacía los cristales. Podía notar como Sasuke seguía aún allí.

**Como información en un principio tanto esté como el primer capitulo eran uno solo pero para facilitar la lectura he decidido separarlos en dos capítulos. Y sí, he vuelto a subir la historia. Me da mucha pena dejarla sin continuar, podré subir el siguiente en dos semanas. Y por favor no me maten T_T**

**********Gracias por la lectura. Acepto opiniones de cualquier tipo. Un cordial saludo Dai-chan ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no son míos sino del gran Mashashi Kishimoto. Únicamente la historia ha salido de mi mente.**

**Disclaimer: UA. Algunos personajes contienen OoC**

**Capitulo 3.**

-¡Sakura! Vete a comprar pan.-Sakura levanto la vista del televisor para mirar por encima de su hombro, en la puerta estaba su madre con un delantal y mirándola severamente. Sakura suspiro antes de tomar el mando de la tele y apagarla, se levanto y camino hasta la puerta aun con la mirada de su madre en ella. Solo hasta que tomo dinero y se coloco las zapatillas para salir por la puerta no dejo de notar la mirada de su madre en su nuca.

Estaba cabreada con ella.

Más bien llevaba casi dos semanas cabreada con ella, y todo porque cuando volvió a casa se encontró con un espejo recién comprado roto en pedacitos y sin una excusa lógica. Sakura pateo una lata del suelo con frustración, no podía decir simplemente "_Pues mamá el espejo esta roto porque un demonio me perseguía porque quería quedarse conmigo en su mundo y quitarme el chakra para dominar su mundo o algo por el estilo" _ Y entonces su madre la llevaría al psicólogo antes de llamar a su padre totalmente histérica.

Sakura metió las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones, eso había sucedido hace dos semanas. Dos semanas en las que casi no salía de casa porque no quería ver a nadie, aunque no podía evitar a Ino y Naruto, este último casi que solo la visitaba para comprobar que siguiera en este mundo cosa que le molestaba en grandes cantidades. E Ino porque no entendía que sucedía exactamente con ella, y para echarle en cara que la abandono en la fiesta de Karin.

Ya estaba enfrente de la panadería del barrio, era un lugar pequeño y acogedor. Y dentro una anciana atendía, Sakura se puso tras otro chico con el pelo negro y totalmente vestido de negro. Ella no le hizo ni caso, todavía con las manos en los bolsillos esperó pacientemente.

-Hola Fea.-Sakura miro al frente, resultó que el chico de negro no era otro que el pesado de su vecino, Sai Kimato. La estaba sonriendo con su característica sonrisa forzada, su piel era más pálida de lo normal y siempre vestía oscuro resaltando aun más su palidez. Pero por lo que más era conocido Sai en todo el barrio era por su personalidad, o más bien su falta de emociones y no es porque no lo intentara.

Lo intentaba, y mucho.

-Hola Sai.-Sakura le devolvió el saludo por cortesía antes de dar un paso y pedir su pan a la mujer que se lo entrego en una bolsa al momento que ella le pagaba. Sakura se dio la vuelta para volver a casa y seguir aguantando el enfado de su madre pero no contó con que su vecino siguiese exactamente en el mismo lugar mirándola. -¿Qué quieres Sai?

Sakura intento ser lo más cortes posible, salió de la tienda junto a él que no le respondió para su desesperación. Recordó como la semana pasada tuvo que evitar que Naruto le pegase por un comentario de Sai, aunque no sirvió de mucho puesto que al final fue ella misma quien le golpeo con todas sus fuerzas provocándole un labio partido y un gran moretón. Sakura lo miró de reojo para comprobar si todavía se le notaba mucho el golpe pero para su sorpresa su piel se encontraba intacta, como si nunca hubiese pasado nada.

-Se te curo bien el golpe.-Comentó Sakura para romper el silencio que se formo entre ambos, aunque no le cayera del todo bien Sai, no estaba acostumbrado mucho al silencio gracias a que sus amigos eran Ino y Naruto, charlatanes de primera clase.

-Fui al hospital, me lo curaron muy bien.-Respondió tocándose la mejilla, Sakura supuso que recordando el golpe. -¿Hoy viene también Naruto?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza. –Suele venir mucho últimamente.

-Dos semanas.-Informo Sai, sorprendiendo un poco a Sakura- Desde ese tiempo.-Sai miró a Sakura antes de volver la vista al frente. Siguieron caminando tranquilamente uno al lado del otro hasta que llegaron a la casa de Sai. Era igual que la de Sakura incluso el color blanco, era una pequeña casa familiar de dos plantas con un pequeño jardín antes de la entrada y un garaje. La sutil diferencia entre ambas casas era que las de Sai siempre tenían las cortinas cerradas, Sakura no recuerda nunca haber visto el interior de la casa y eso que eran vecinos desde hace… algún tiempo.

Sakura se quedo pensativa intentando pensar los años que llevaba Sai en el barrio como su vecino pero simplemente no sacaba cálculos ahora.

Sai se paro delante de su casa mirándola con seriedad. Sakura se paro unos pasos por delante de él para despedirse.

-Hoy… yo bueno…vosotros.-Sakura lo miro sin comprenderlo del todo-¿Puedo ir con vosotros?

Eso la dejo un poco confusa, después de que ambos lo quisieran golpear y en su caso lo consiguiera. ¿Quería salir con ellos? No tenía ningún sentido.

-Emm, ¿estás seguro?- Pregunto sin saber como responder, más bien sabía lo que debía responder pero no quería ser tan cruel con él.

-Si… -Sakura observó como Sai miraba su casa, casi como si no quisiera entrar. Lo que le llevo a pensar que tendría algún problema familiar y de ahí que quisiera salir.

- Vente para mi casa a las cinco o así, es cuando suele llegar Naruto –Le informó a lo que él asintió, Sakura empezó a caminar en dirección a su casa despidiéndose de Sai con la mano. Sakura caminó un poco más hasta su casa que estaba al lado de la de Sai. Paso por su jardín pensando en como le diría a Naruto que su vecino Sai también vendría con ellos, suspiro antes de abrir la puerta de su casa y quitarse los zapatos para dejarlos en el recibidor.

La casa olía a la comida de su madre, fue para la cocina con la bolsa de pan en mano. Dentro de la cocina su madre estaba colocando ya la comida en la mesa para tres personas, ella coloco el pan encima de la mesa. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada.

Sakura ayudó a su madre a terminar de colocar la mesa, y cada una se sentó en sus respectivos asientos. Ambas empezaron a comer puesto que su padre, Kizashi Haruno no había llegado aun del trabajo. Cuando llevaban un rato comiendo en total silencio el ruido de la puerta principal abriéndose las alerto, ambas miraron hacía la puerta por donde apareció un hombre de pelo gris liso y bigote. Venia vestido con traje oscuro y tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro haciendo que sus verdes ojos se redujeran bastante.

-¡Hola mis chicas!-Gritó dando un beso en la coronilla de Sakura antes de sentarse al lado de su mujer para empezar a comer.

-Hola papá-Saludó Sakura que siguió comiendo tranquilamente. Mebuki le dio un suave beso antes de seguir comiendo también. El resto de la comida paso sin ningún incidente puesto que era Kizashi contando su día o cosas sobre los compañeros de trabajo, Kizashi Haruno trabajaba en una empresa de la ciudad dentro del departamento de finanzas.

Una vez terminó de comer Sakura tomó su plato y lo dejo en el fregadero antes de subir con prisa a su cuarto, debía avisar a Naruto que Sai saldría con ellos. Y convencerlo de que no fueran a comer ramen….otra vez.

Kizashi observo como su hija salía de la cocina con prisa antes de volver la vista a su mujer que miraba el plato fijamente sin decir palabra por ello fue él quien decidió comenzar la conversación sobre un tema ya casi diario entre ellos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo pensáis seguir cabreada Mebuki?-Preguntó con suavidad mirando a su mujer que soltó los palillos antes de levantar la vista hacía él.

-No estoy cabreada por el espejo.

-No hablo del espejo, sé que eso se te pasó a los pocos días. Pero la cuestión es ¿Qué pasa entre vosotras?

Mebuki aparto la vista de Kizashi para dirigirla hacía la puerta por donde acababa de salir Sakura.

-Oculta algo.-Dijo totalmente segura-Sé que oculta algo, y Naruto sabe que le pasa. No sale de casa, se queda mirando a la nada durante horas, se encierra más de lo normal en su cuarto. Pensaras que estoy loca pero algo paso con ella y no me lo ha dicho, me preocupa.

Kizashi estaba serio pensando en lo que dijo su mujer, bien era cierto que su hija parecía más metida en su mundo de lo normal y que no salía casi nada. Pero eso que él achacó a la edad, a su mujer la tenía preocupada. Y si Mebuki estaba alarmada entonces algo estaba pasando.

* * *

Con el móvil en mano Sakura se acostó en la cama y empezó a teclear para poder mandarle el mensaje a Naruto.

-**¡Hi! Como sé que hoy vendrás a mi casa también, te aviso de una pequeña cosita… sin importancia la verdad…. Mi vecino Sai también viene con nosotros. Ah, y no pienso ir a comer ramen.**-Terminó el mensaje y tras releerlo le dio a enviar al numero de Naruto, ahora solo debía esperar a que le respondiera. Se puso a observar el techo de su cuarto totalmente aburrida, ya ni siquiera podía oír música en su mp3 y no pensaba pedirle uno a su madre. Suficiente tenía ya con lo del espejo como para añadir un mp3 roto misteriosamente. El sonido de su teléfono la saco de sus cavilaciones pero en vez de un mensaje era de que la estaban llamando, tomo el móvil y observo la pantalla. Naruto.

Sakura suspiro con resignación antes de responder a la llamada.

-Hola Naruto- Ella esperaba alguna suplica vía mensaje no que él la llamara y tener que oír sus replicas de primera mano.

-¿Cómo que el raro de tu vecino viene? ¿Por qué?- Los gritos de Naruto provocaron que Sakura se tuviera que separar el móvil de la oreja-¡Dile que saldrá con nosotros cuando el infierno toque a la puerta de mi casa! ¡O cuando mi madre me deje el último bote de ramen para mí! ¡Ósea nunca!

-¡Cierra la boca!- Sakura le grito también viendo que sería la única manera de que la hiciese caso.-Le dije que si porque parecía deprimido y dame las gracias que te avise, podría haber esperado que vinieras y decirte con él aquí.

Naruto no respondió nada por lo que Sakura supuso estaba pensando ¿en que? Ni idea.

-Si me dice que tengo el pene pequeño, lo mato.-Por el tono serio de Naruto, Sakura no estaba segura del todo si era o no una broma-Y tú me ayudas a esconder el cadáver. ¡No pienso ir a la cárcel por él! Dattebayo.

Sakura se rio mientras oía los desvaríos de Naruto a través del móvil, se pasaron un buen rato hablando de chorradas hasta que Sakura decidió que debían colgar puesto que poco tiempo después se volverían a ver. Dejo el móvil en la cama a su lado, seguía tumbada mirando a la nada. No pudo evitar recordar a Sasuke_, ¿estaría bien? ¿La odiaría ahora?_ Al momento se levanto de golpe parando así el hilo de sus pensamientos, tomó una decisión en su momento y no debía estar dándole más vueltas. Asintió para sí misma antes de volver a tumbarse en la cama, todavía faltaba tiempo antes de que llegase Sai.

Al menos perdió bastante tiempo con la conversación con Naruto, cerró los ojos para relajarse pero sintió un nudo en el estómago que se lo impidió. Cerró con fuerza los ojos intentando disipar ese malestar, desde los últimos días lo sentía muy a menudo pero no duraban más de un minuto. Y tal como predijo ese malestar se le fue al momento.

Agarró el móvil para ver la hora.

-Debí decirle a Sai que viniese antes, ahora me aburro.-Murmuró levantándose y sentando en su escritorio para después encender el ordenador. Tras unos minutos de espera a que se iniciara y se conectara el internet, entró a su correo para ver que estaba totalmente vacío. Decidió mirar en su Facebook a ver si tenía más suerte y al menos hablaba con Ino para que su espera no fuese tan larga. Una vez conectada miro a ver quien estaba pero para su decepción solo estaba Karin. Abrió la pestaña y decidió hablarle, al menos ya se había disculpado por no ir a su fiesta aunque tenía la sensación de que ella no la creía del todo.

La saludo y espero pacientemente a que le respondiera. Unos segundos después le llego su contestación.

-**Hola Saku. Que raro verte por aquí, pensé que borraste tu cuenta.-**Sakura levantó una ceja un poco sorprendida, vale que últimamente no estuviese muy "conectada" pero tampoco se había vuelto una ermitaña, _¿no?_

-**Solo llevo sin conectarme un tiempo…. ¿y que te cuentas?-** Y esta era la típica pregunta de una tía que no tiene nada que decir pero quiere conversar con alguien sobre cualquier cosa, Sakura inicio el reproductor para tener algo que oír.

-**Más que tú seguro… pues últimamente me duele mucho la cabeza. Creo que tengo migraña, fui al medico pero solo me receto unas pastillas que no sirven para nada.**

- **¿Seguro que no te caíste en una de tus salidas y no lo recuerdas?- **Bromeo Sakura recordando una de las veces que salió con Karin de fiesta, bebió tanto que gritaba todo el rato que estaba muy alta y se iba a caer. Al final se cayó como dijo ella.

-**Calla. Eso solo fue una vez y desde entonces deje la bebida en exceso, paso de esas cosas. –**Empezaron a recordar anécdotas sobre el instituto o de cuando fueron de fiesta, de un momento a otro entre risas alguien golpeo su puerta alertándola.

-¡Adelante!-Alzo la voz por encima de la música, fue su madre quien abrió la puerta teniendo que parar la música para poder hablar bien.

-Sai, el vecino esta en la puerta preguntando por ti.-Informó su madre haciendo que Sakura mirase el reloj del ordenador extrañada, eran ya las cinco de la tarde y le dijo a Sai que viniese a esa hora a su casa.

-Dile que espere, ya bajo corriendo.-Su madre cerró de nuevo la puerta y Sakura se despidió con prisa de Karin y apagó el ordenador. Tomó su móvil y le dio un toque a Naruto para que saliera ya de su casa, en caso de que siguiera haciendo el vago en su sofá. Pasó de cambiarse de ropa así que se presento ante Sai con lo mismo de la mañana, él se encontraba sentado en su sofá observando la sala con la mirada en blanco.

-Hola Sai.-Saludó haciendo que el girara la cabeza para verla, y le sonrió con una de sus típicas sonrisas escalofriantes.

-Hola.-Respondió poniéndose en pie, Sakura se fijo en que Sai también se mantuvo con la misma ropa. Aunque como toda su ropa era negra no estaba segura sí era la misma u otra nueva. -¿A dónde vamos?

-Umm, supongo que Naruto dirá de ir a comer ramen después de dar una vuelta por el centro.-Ella estaba segura que aunque amenazó a Naruto para no ir al Icharaku acabarían allí, era casi como una tradición de ellos. -¿o quieres ir a algún lugar en especial?

-No me importa ir al centro, solo que… bueno…-Sakura lo miro esperando a que terminase de hablar, estaba tartamudeando como cuando le pidió salir con ellos.-Querría pasarme por una tienda a comprar unas cosas.

-Por mi está bien. –¿_Y tanto le costó pedir solo eso? _Pensó para sí misma, encogió los hombros y se fue hacía la puerta.-Vamos a esperar a Naruto en la entrada.

Sakura salió por la puerta seguida por Sai, seguramente Naruto vendría en coche. Algo que ella agradecía tremendamente porque así podían evitar tomar el autobús. Se sentó en el porche y espero, esperaron en silencio pero extrañamente no fue incómodo para Sakura.

Al rato aparecía Naruto y como intuyo ella, traía el coche de su padre. Se levanto y fue corriendo hasta él, donde se adentro en el asiento del copiloto dejando a Sai en la parte trasera.

-¡Buenas Sakura!- Saludo efusivamente Naruto que como siempre tenía su cazadora naranja cantosa puesta, se giro levemente a la parte trasera con el rostro serio.-Hola a ti Sai.

-Hola a ti también. –Lo saludo Sai desde la parte trasera poniéndose el cinturón-Espero que no nos mates.

Naruto lo fulmino con la mirada antes de volver la vista a Sakura que solo le sonrió a modo de disculpa. Arranco el coche y empezó a conducir en dirección al centro de la ciudad como pronosticó Sakura. El viaje en coche fue bastante llevadero para los tres, entre la música por radio y las anécdotas de Naruto con su madre incluso Sakura creyó oír la risa de Sai desde la parte trasera del coche; llegaron al centro aparcando unas calles más alejadas y visitaron los comercios de la zona, incluso ayudaron a Sai a comprarse unas nuevas pinturas que no fuesen de color negro.

De una u otra manera a Sakura la tarde se le paso más rápido de lo que esperaba, incluso cuando ya solo les faltaba cenar en el Icharaku por petición de Naruto no tenía ganas de volver a su casa, prefería seguir toda la noche dando vueltas por la ciudad con ellos dos. Incluso se sorprendió de que Sai podía ser una compañía aceptable sí sabía como controlarle lo que iba a decir. Así que entre las quejas de Naruto y evitando las groserías no intencionadas de Sai tuvo una buena tarde.

Caminaban los tres juntos por la calle en dirección al restaurante para cenar ramen. Era un pequeño local tras la calle principal del centro de Konoha, en realidad no era muy famoso pero para Naruto era el mejor lugar del mundo además de que fue en el lugar donde sus padres se vieron por primera vez. Llegaron al restaurante que estaba en la esquina de un edifico gris, los tres entraron al local.

-¡Buenas viejo!-Saludó Naruto antes de sentarse en una banqueta en la barra del restaurante, Sakura observo disimuladamente a Sai que estaba a su lado mirando a su alrededor. Ella supuso que estaría mirando como era la decoración; en realidad era un tanto pequeño y bastante simple, solo tenía dos mesas para sentarse cuatro personas y una barra con banquetas de madera. No tenía nada colgado en las paredes por lo que solo estaba el color blanco allí.

-¡Buenas Naruto, Sakura!-Saludó tras la barra el dueño del local, Teuchi Takumi. Un hombre corpulento con el pelo gris oscuro y muy corto tapado por su gorro de cocina blanco, es un hombre muy amable con ellos puesto que los conoce desde hace mucho tiempo, aunque bastante sobreprotector con su hija Ayame. –Veo que habéis traído a un amigo con vosotros.

-Hola, su nombre es Sai-Les presento Sakura sentada en medio de Sai y Naruto. Teuchi le tendió la mano a Sai para saludarlo, sonrió cuando vio como Sai se sonrojaba un poco antes de estrechar la mano de Teuchi que se rio con fuerza.

-Supongo que vosotros dos será lo de siempre chicos-Teuchi señalo a Sakura y Naruto que asintieron con la cabeza felices-¿Y tú jovencito? ¿Cómo te gusta el ramen?

-Yo nunca he probado el ramen antes.-Informó Sai provocando que Naruto diese un pequeño grito.

-¿Cómo no has comido nunca ramen? ¡Imposible! ¡Eso debería estar prohibido!-Sakura golpeo a Naruto con suavidad en la cabeza haciendo así que se relajara.

-No todo el mundo es un adicto al ramen como tú.-Dijo Sakura asintiendo con la cabeza antes de volverse hacía Teuchi-Lo mejor es que le des el de pollo. Para empezar estará bien.

Sai no dijo su opinión en ningún momento por lo que Sakura supuso que estaba de acuerdo con ella.

* * *

Habían terminado de comer y los tres se dirigían al coche de Naruto para volver a casa. Eran ya bastante tarde y casi no había gente en la calle por donde andaban los tres.

-Jo, he comido tanto que casi no puedo ni caminar-Dijo Naruto que caminaba con los brazos tras la cabeza. A su lado Sakura soltó una carcajada antes de adelantarse unos pasos por delante de ellos.

-Suerte que no engordas porque si no serías una foca de tanto ramen que comes.-Señaló con el dedo a la barriga de Naruto mientras seguía riéndose provocando que Naruto frunciera el entrecejo.

-¡Oye! ¡Tú también comes un montón!

-Eso es cierto, aunque para lo que comes no te han crecido mucho los pechos.-Sakura se paró antes de volver la vista hacía atrás donde Naruto miraba a Sai con cara de terror.

-¿Qué dijiste de mis pechos?-Sakura empezó a caminar hacía Sai con un aura asesina rodeándola cuando el grito de una mujer les alerto a los tres-¿Qué?

-No se oye muy lejano, debemos ir.-Naruto empezó a correr por donde se oyó el grito de la mujer seguido muy cerca por Sakura y Sai. Corrieron en línea recta siguiendo a Naruto cuando un segundo grito esta vez más cercano les hizo acelerar el paso.

-No creo que sea una buena idea. Deberíamos llamar a alguien.-Gritó Sai a Naruto que era quien iba a la delantera pero no le hizo ningún caso. Llegaron hasta los aparcamientos donde ellos tenían el coche aparcado alcanzando así a Naruto que se paró para mirar en los alrededores. –En serio, vámonos a buscar a alguien.

-Cállate Sai.-Le respondió Naruto. Sakura miró al pelinegro notando como miraba hacía una zona en particular, _¿Qué hacían esos pájaros en la zona?_

-Es un mal presagió-Susurró Sai antes de mirar de nuevo a Sakura que lo miraba extrañada-Cuervos.

-¡Oh dios mio!-Sakura salió corriendo por donde vino el grito de Naruto, entre dos coches a unos veinte pasos de ellos estaba parado el rubio observando el suelo.

-¿Estas bi…?- Sakura no pudo terminar la frase al ver lo mismo que Naruto, ahí entre medio de dos coche había una mujer con una bata que no le tapaba casi nada y su pelo rojo esparcido por el suelo, llena de sangre pero lo más impactante es que sus ojos estaban completamente negros.

-Está muerta.-Afirmó Sai al lado de Sakura observando el cadáver de la joven mujer.

* * *

Un hombre de unos cincuenta años y vestido con un traje oscuro y un chaleco rojo por encima salió del coche y empezó a caminar hacía el santuario. Atravesó los postes que marca el comienzo del santuario, y siguió caminando por el sendero hasta llegar a la entrada en sí. Era una arquitectura antigua de madera con las escaleras para acceder al interior de color rojo y lo mismo en las vigas que sostenían las paredes.

Abrió las puertas y se adentro hacía el interior del santuario totalmente oscuro con paso firme. Desde hace unos días sintió que algo iba mal pero debido a que estaba fuera de la ciudad y que llamó anteayer al sacerdote amigo de este santuario pensó que esas sensaciones eran solo producto de la edad o de su imaginación pero el día anterior se volvieron más fuertes por lo que decidió volver antes de tiempo.

Ya se encontraba en la zona reservada sólo a un grupo muy determinado de personas, observó su alrededor con preocupación. Estaba todo demasiado silencioso para su gusto, se acercó con prisa hasta una de las paredes donde se agachó y metiendo un dedo en la ranura que une el suelo y la pared para presionar un pequeño botón. Un golpe seco se escuchó a su espalda, la pared se hizo a un lado dejando a la vista un pasillo por el que entró con prisa.

Siguió caminando en la completa oscuridad pero sin importarle en absoluto, algo iba mal en el templo y él lo notaba. El pasillo dio fin dejando una gran sala a la vista suya, dentro de la sala se encontraban miles de trozos de piedra por el suelo algunos aún mantenían trozos que dejaban ver su antigua forma de sapos. Alguien destruyo los guardianes del templo y junto a ellos el sacerdote del templo con múltiples mordeduras por su cuerpo.

-Al final lo hizo-Murmuró mientras observaba la habitación, y al fondo observó como faltaban dos espejos de sus respectivos lugares. Habían sido robados.

* * *

Caminaba con paso tranquilo, había venido en tiempo récord a la zona por petición de su padre. Observó la zona que rodeaba al campamento, a diferencia del suyo está tenía cierto matiz amarillo muy distinto a lo que él acostumbraba. Alzó la vista al frente, una gran muralla protegía el campamento del clan.

Se rió antes de mirar como de pobre era su protección, ninguna trampa en los alrededores y solo 10 vigías en toda la muralla aunque también pudiera ser que no los necesitaban por su barrera de sangre o también conocido como el byakugan del clan Hyuga. Para él eran unos demonios más, nada comparados con su propio clan pero debía reconocer que han sabido esconder muy bien uno de los espejos todos estos siglos aunque fuesen los Senjuu quienes se lo dieran.

A pocos pasos de él se encontraba ya la entrada vigilada por dos centinelas, ambos poseían el blanco de los ojos por el byakugan y además estaban con armaduras con el símbolo de su clan. Alzo la mirada con orgullo y notando como su espada estaba bien sujeta a su espalda se planto delante de ambas que lo observaban con detenimiento.

-Me presento para la misión especial en representación al clan Uchiha-Se mojo los labios con la punta de la lengua antes de continuar hablando con un tono de burla-Informe de que Sasuke Uchiha ha llegado.

**********Agradecer a quien dejo review para el anterior capitulo. Y decir que también entiendo que muchos otros no lo hagan... puesto que hasta el capitulo 6 no será algo realmente nuevo para los que ya seguían la historia de antes.**

**********Gracias por la lectura. Acepto opiniones de cualquier tipo. Un cordial saludo Dai-chan ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no son míos sino del gran Mashashi Kishimoto. Únicamente la historia ha salido de mi mente.**

**Disclaimer: UA. Algunos personajes contienen OoC**

**Capitulo 4.**

-¡Te estamos diciendo la verdad! ¡Había un cadáver!-Gritó Naruto a los agentes de policía que estaban sentados mirándolos con seriedad.

-Mirad chicos, si esto es una broma parad ya. No había nada-Dijo uno de los policías provocando que tanto Sakura como Naruto bufaran con molestia.

-¿Esta sordo o qué? ¡Había un cadáver! Dattebayo-Naruto golpeo la mesa con fuerza sobresaltando a todos los presentes. Sakura observó como uno de los policías salía de la sala con molestia, ya llevaban allí encerrados cerca de dos horas y todo porque el cadáver de la mujer desapareció.

Sakura recordó como tras encontrar el cadáver los tres se alejaron del cuerpo totalmente impactados, e inmediatamente llamaron a la policía a través de su móvil. No tardaron mucho tiempo cuando aparecieron dos patrullas y una ambulancia. Ellos no se habían movido del lugar en todo ese tiempo, no miraban el cadáver de la mujer en ningún momento pero aún así no la dejaron sola. Pero al acercarse a los policías dejando el cadáver atrás, un Naruto histérico, un Sai más pálido de lo normal y ella misma llorando se dieron cuenta que ya no estaba el cadáver en su lugar.

Se pasaron bastante tiempo los policías buscando el cadáver por los alrededores pero no encontraron ningún rastro por lo que acabaron llevando a Sakura, Naruto y Sai a la comisaria para interrogarlos por su "broma de mal gusto". Y aquí se encontraban en una sala de interrogatorios.

-Estamos diciendo la verdad, era una mujer y estaba muera.-Habló Sakura con fuerza, ya no lloraba. Más bien estaba frustrada porque estos incompetentes policías no les creyeran. Y encima habían llamado a sus padres aunque ya fueran mayores de edad todos ellos, pero eran ellos o un abogado.

_Ninguno tenía dinero…._

-Mira jovencita. No había ningún cadáver, ni siquiera una muestra pequeña de que realmente hubiera algo donde vosotros decís. –Respondió el policía que se veía que tenía unos cuarenta años, el pelo castaño oscuro y por los hombros. Llevaba la ropa reglamentaría de policía-Encima deberíais agradecernos no presentar cargos, dar información falsa sobre un homicidio es un delito. Agradeced que Minato es querido entre los policías.

Naruto bufó con fuerza, cruzándose además de brazos. Minato Namikaze era el padre de Naruto y un conocido político en Konoha, había sido ministro hará ya algunos años pero en estos momento estaba en plena campaña para conseguir la presidencia. Por lo que su único hijo acabara en la cárcel aunque solo sea una noche sería un duro golpe para su campaña política.

-No tendría que venir mi padre, si vosotros encontrarais a la mujer.-Dijo entre dientes mirando con odio al policía. Sakura miró a Sai que no pronuncio palabra desde que los metieron a los tres aquí, seguramente estaría preocupado por lo que dirían sus padres.

-No había ningún cadáver te repito.-Respondió cansado el policía. Se paso la mano por todo el rostro con cansancio antes de recostarse en la silla. Naruto no volvió a decir nada, al poco la puerta fue abierta dejando paso al anterior policía junto a un hombre alto con el pelo rubio un tanto desordenado y ojos de un azul muy claro; llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros claros y una camiseta blanca muy simple. En su rostro se mostraba una gran preocupación.

-¿Qué habéis hecho?-Preguntó Minato mirando a Naruto que giró el rostro sin pronunciar ninguna palabra.

-No hemos hecho nada.-Respondió Sakura viendo como nadie diría nada.-Encontramos el cadáver de una mujer en los aparcamientos.

Minato abrió los ojos con sorpresa por un momento antes de mirar al policía de su lado que negó con la cabeza provocando que ella se sulfurara a niveles extremos.

-¡Había un jodido cadáver allí! ¡Lo vimos los tres! ¡No digas que es mentira porque tú no estabas allí!-Señaló con el dedo al policía que había negado con la cabeza.

-Tranquila Sakura.-Habló Minato con suavidad antes de volverse a los policías.-¿Pueden explicarme la situación?

-Venga con nosotros señor.-Ambos policías salieron por la puerta con Minato dejando a los tres jóvenes solos en la habitación. Sakura se levantó de su asiento acercándose hasta el espejo. Era tan de película, seguro que no era un espejo de verdad sino una cristalera para poder observarlos. Casi le dieron ganas de hacer burlas, _casi_…

-¿Crees que tus padres me dejaran salir contigo otra vez después de esto?-Preguntó de repente Naruto haciendo que Sakura se diera la vuelta para verlo de frente apoyando su espalda contra el espejo.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Por supuesto, casi eres el único que me hace salir de casa últimamente.-La respuesta pareció aliviar el estado de animo de Naruto.-Y si no me dejan, me escapo por la ventana.

Naruto soltó una leve carcajada antes de acostarse sobre la mesa. A su lado Sai sólo observaba la situación sin pronunciar ninguna palabra.

-¿No dices nada Sai?-Preguntó Naruto haciendo que ambos le presentaran atención al moreno, que poso la mirada en Naruto antes de mirar a Sakura que no se movía de su sitio.-Nos están llamando mentirosos, a los tres.

-Yo creo que no podemos hacer nada. El cadáver desapareció, y no quiero estar aquí. Si dicen que miento entonces por mi bien.-Sakura notó como Naruto apretó la mandíbula. Al final Naruto gritaría a Sai y le pegaría y entonces si que tendrían problemas por lo que ella decidió intervenir.

-Yo creo que debemos esperar, a lo mejor aparece de nuevo la mujer. Y nada de peleas, suficiente tengo con que llamaran a mis padres-Intervino Sakura lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a los dos. Ninguno dijo nada de nuevo, por lo que solo esperaron en la sala a que Minato volviese con los dos policías.

La puerta se abrió al poco pero para desgracia de Sakura sus padres se encontraban con Minato y ambos policías. Su madre se encontraba alegando con uno de los policías mientras que su padre solo la busco con la mirada, y negó con la cabeza con decepción. Sakura sintió un nudo en el estómago por esa acción, y eso que ella no había echo nada malo.

-Minato nos ha dicho que ha pasado, ¿Qué estabais pensando cuando llamasteis a la policía?-Mebuki los miró a los tres con frustración antes de pararse en Sakura.-Vámonos. Ya hablaremos en casa.

Naruto miró a Sakura con pena. Sakura pasó por delante de Minato y se despidió de todos con la mano antes de salir por la puerta. Sakura caminaba por detrás de su madre que andaba con paso rápido.

La comisaría era las típicas de película, paredes blancas y montón de mesas con policías escribiendo en el ordenador y en otro caso atendiendo las quejas de personas. A un lado unos bancos con algún que otro apresado, y lo sabía porque tenían esposas en sus muñecas. Eran solo cinco personas pero eran muy distintos entre ellos, por un lado una mujer con escasísima ropa, otros dos con pinta de rateros, un joven pelirrojo y otro moreno ambos con la cara pintada.

Sakura salió por la puerta seguida por su padre que le mantuvo la puerta abierta hasta que ella pasara. Caminaron sin pronunciar palabra ninguno de los tres hasta el coche, la tensión se notaba en el ambiente. El coche azul familiar estaba aparcado unas calles más abajo, Sakura se montó en la parte trasera mientras que su padre era el que conducía y su madre se sentaba en el lado del copiloto. Arrancó el coche y nadie dijo nada.

Sakura observó las calles antes de mirar a su madre, más bien observó su nuca.

-Dilo de una vez. Cuanto antes mejor-Decidió empezar Sakura, notando que ninguno de los dos diría nada. Su padre observo por el rabillo del ojo a su madre que no se movía del asiento.

-¿De verdad visteis un cadáver?-Empezó su padre notando como su mujer no diría nada por el momento.

-Si, era una mujer.-Respondió rápidamente Sakura.-Era pelirroja y sus ojos eran completamente negros.

-¿Y donde está?-Preguntó esta vez Mebuki.

-No lo se. Desapareció cuando fuimos con los policías.-Mebuki se giro levemente para poder mirar a Sakura desde su asiento.

-¿No te prestamos suficiente atención?-Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa-¿O es algo que me hemos hecho? Tal vez es por Naruto, ¿quieres llamar su atención?

Sakura parpadeó varias veces ignorando lo que decía su madre, mejor era dejar que desvariara durante un rato hasta que terminara momento en que ella aprovecharía para negar todo lo comentado aunque su plan a prueba de su madre fue fallido en el momento y oyó como hablaba sobre su "noviazgo" con Naruto.

-¡Mamá!-Alzó la voz haciendo que parase de hablar-¡No me gusta Naruto! Es solo un muy buen amigo. Y no me pasa nada, vimos un cadáver lo creas o no. -Sakura respiro hondo antes de continuar hablando más calmada- Sé que llevo unas semanas actuando extraño, pero de eso a que creas que me inventó junto a Naruto y Sai que encontramos un cadáver es demasiado incluso para ti.

-Es que… no me dices que pasa. Solo hablas con Naruto, ni siquiera Ino sabe que pasa y me preocupa.-Mebuki se paso las manos por la cara con preocupación- Te estas haciendo mayor y ya no hablamos mucho. Sé que es una fase pero aún así siento que ya no es como antes.

Sakura se quedo en silenció, de entre todos los momentos posibles su madre decidió que esté era el indicado para tener una "crisis madre-hija". Y encima creía que le gustaba Naruto, su mejor amigo.

-Mamá, no pasa nada. Y hablo con Naruto porque es mi amigo, **sólo es un amigo**.-Sakura recalcó la última frase, pensó que la castigaría que le gritarían. Pero en ningún momento que tendría una crisis de este tipo, Ino le dijo hace meses que su madre le dio por hacer cosas en común con ella porque sentía que ya no era su niñita. Recordó como se rio de Ino por las cosas que decía su madre pero ahora de entre todos los momentos también le pasaba a ella.

-Bueno… entonces sí tú lo dices. Creeré en tú palabra hija.-Sakura sonrió a su madre que le devolvió la sonrisa-Pero nadie te quita del castigo. Sin móvil y ordenador durante dos semanas y… no quiero que veas más a ninguno de los dos chicos hasta nuevo aviso.

-¿Qué significa hasta nuevo aviso?-Preguntó contrariada, lo del castigo se lo esperaba incluso el no ver a nadie durante ese tiempo. Pero eso de "hasta nuevo aviso".

-Pues significa que no quedaras con ellos hasta que yo decida. Una cosa es que confié en ti y otra muy distinta es que lo haga en esos dos, así que por ahora nada de comunicarte con Naruto y Sai.

-Sai es nuestro vecino, lo veré aunque no quieras.

-Pues no hables con él. –Sakura bufó molesta y se puso a mirar por la ventana. Observo las farolas encendidas puesto que no había mucha gente por la calle a estas horas de la noche.

No volvieron a hablar en todo lo que les quedaba de trayecto hasta su casa. Una vez aparcaron el coche en la entrada de su casa Sakura bajo con prisa y se adentro en su casa, tras ella iban sus padres más tranquilos. Empezó a subir los escalones cuando la voz de su madre la detuvo.

-Sakura, el móvil.-Demandó Mebuki a su hija que empezó a bajar de nuevo los escalones y sacó el móvil y lo deposito en la mano de su madre que la miraba seriamente-Espero que no se te ocurra encender el ordenador para hablar con nadie.

-Tranquila, no se me ocurrió. –Respondió antes de subir de nuevo corriendo hasta su habitación la cuál cerró la puerta con más fuerza de lo normal. Se tiró en su cama sin quitarse la ropa y se puso a observar el techo con rabia.

Ella iba a ver a Naruto quisiera o no su madre.

* * *

Estaba caminando por las calles con uno de los guardias de la entrada que lo escoltaba hasta donde debía encontrarse con el jefe de clan. O al menos alguien importante. Observo su alrededor, el campamento era muy parecido en distribución al del clan Uchiha salvó que las casa parecían hechas con otro tipo de material distinto al suyo, algo blanquecino.

-_Sus ojos son blancos, su ropa es casi blanca y sus casas son blancas. Tienen un problema con ese color.-_Pensó interiormente provocando una sonrisa ante su propia ocurrencia. Era divertido ver como eran los campamentos de otros clanes y su sistema de protección aunque hasta ahora este dejaba mucho que desear. En ese momento estaban pasando por lo que supuso seria como un mercado, notó como mucho se le quedaban mirando serios.

Sonrió con arrogancia y estiro un poco sus alas para hacerse notar más, no todos los días alguien del clan Uchiha se dejaba ver por esta zona.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una casa un poco más grande que el resto, supuso que ahí viviría el jefe del clan.

-Sigueme.-Informó el guardia que giró a la derecha entrado hacía el jardín directamente, él lo siguió con paso firme y sin titubear debía dejar notar con solo su presencia que clan representaba.

Siguieron caminando por el jardín hasta que fueron a parar delante de una especie de cobertizo en el fondo algo separado de la casa principal. Algo más pequeño que el resto de las casas pero con el mismo tono blanco de toda la zona. El guardia abrió la puerta e hizo una señal para que pasase al interior.

Entró y observo como se encontraba más gente ya dentro, tras él se cerraron las puertas dejándolo dentro con el reducido número de demonios.

-Veo que el clan Uchiha te mandó a ti, Sasuke.-Él hombre que habló estaba justo enfrente suyo apoyado contra la pared con un kimono masculino gris oscuro, tenía el pelo castaño oscuro largo atado en una coleta baja y unos ojos característicos del clan Hyuga. Completamente blancos al igual que sus alas. –Me esperaba a otra persona sinceramente.

Sasuke entrecerró un poco los ojos ante las palabras del Hyuga, desde que lo había conocido hará ya algún tiempo le lanzaba esas pullas para enfrentarse.

-Y yo me esperaba que el sobrino del jefe del clan fuese más respetuoso pero ya veo que no, Neji.-Le respondió con cierta malicia. Notó como se le tensaba por unos segundos la mandíbula pero volvió a colocar una expresión neutra en el rostro.

Al lado de Neji notó como había otra persona, de la misma estatura que él. Lleva una especie de chubasquero verde con una capucha con grandes bolsillos donde guarda sus manos; bajo esta prenda vestía otra especie de chaqueta marrón grisácea cuyo cuello le cubre más de media cara; también lleva un pantalón marrón que le llega hasta las espinillas, las cuales están vendadas y finalmente unas sandalias negras. Se fija en la cara notando como tiene unas gafas de sol con cristal redondo.

-Shino Aburame del clan Aburame del bosque del oeste.-Dijo el encapuchado colocándose bien las gafas. –Y tú debes ser el famoso Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, supuso que sería alguien del clan Aburame desde el principio por las gafas de sol. La gente de ese clan siempre llevaban gafas para taparse los ojos.

-Yo soy Shikamaru Nara y esté a mi lado es Choji Akimichi venimos del sureste.-Sasuke miró a su derecha donde estaban dos personas más; uno de ellos tenía una expresión de pereza y cansancio, lleva un cabello largo atado con una cola de caballo en punta, ojos marrones y dos orejas adornadas con pendientes, además de dos pequeñas cornamentas que sobresalen en la cabeza. Estaba vestido con un pantalón marrón y una camiseta de manga larga negra, con el símbolo de su clan en una de las mangas. Tras él un joven más alto y fornido con el pelo castaño largo y unas marcas de remolino en las mejillas. Lucía una camiseta marrón con la armadura roja en el torso, brazos y muslos, en el frente de su armadura en el pecho tiene un kanji que pone "comer" y al igual que su compañero también posee un pendiente en cada oreja. Unas amplias alas de un azul eléctrico le hacen el contracolor a su armadura roja.

Sasuke memorizo todos los nombres antes de rememorar todo lo que su padre le había mandado a aprenderse sobre los distintos clanes que estaban involucrados en esto. Solo los clanes dentro del territorio entre el oeste y el sur eran los verdaderos afectados en toda esta guerra. Puesto que ya hacía algunos años que la zona norte quedo devastada tras un ataque, aunque bien escuchó decir en ese momento a algunos de su propio clan que les ganaron tan rápidamente por débiles. Para él, perdieron porque no esperaron un ataque tan potente de sus enemigos, y también por suerte para ellos mismos. Sasuke no creía que fueran capaces ellos de contratacar a un clan así si no fuera porque no fueron los primeros.

-Disculpad la espera. Estábamos realizando unos ajustes.-Una dulce voz desde detrás de Neji hizo acto llenando el silencio que se había formado entre ellos tras los saludos. Tras Neji salió de la puerta una joven con un gran parecido a él, salvo que su pelo era más oscuro y tenía unos rasgos más finos que Neji. También vestía un kimino de color azul claro y poseía el byakugan junto con sus blancas alas.-Seguidme.

La mujer se volvió a internar por la puerta de donde salió pero esta vez todos ellos la siguieron al interior. Sasuke entró el último tras Shikamaru que caminaba más lento de lo normal provocando que lo otros se adelantaran y él se molestara.

-Acelera un poco el paso Nara- El tono de Sasuke era un poco duro, no le gustaba quedarse atrás del resto.

-Ya voy… chico problemático-Lo último lo murmuro Shikamaru antes de acelerar el paso volviendo a estar con el resto. La puerta por la que salió la mujer conducía hacía el subsuelo por unas escaleras estrechas, las paredes en un principio eran blancas como todo el campamento. Sasuke bufó asqueado empezaba a odiar el blanco gracias a los Hyuga.

Pero a medida que bajaban más escalones el color empezaba a cambiar a uno más oscuro, y el ambiente era más húmedo haciendo algo costosa la respiración. Las antorchas alumbraban los escalones dándole un aspecto más misterioso, siguieron caminando durante un buen rato que a Sasuke se le hizo eterno hasta que finalmente llegaron a donde supuso sería el final, era una sala de gran tamaño y bien iluminada; allí se encontraban otras dos personas una niña de unos doce años y un hombre. Supuso que debía ser el jefe del clan Hiashi Hyuga, vestido igual que Neji y con el pelo del mismo tono y tamaño que la chica. También el byakugan y alas incluidas.

A su lado la niña también parecía una copia de él, pelo castaño oscuro largo y otro kimono.

-_Que le pasa a este clan que son todos iguales.-_Pensó observándolos a todos, al menos él intentaba diferenciarse del resto de su familia pero esta gente incluso vestían parecidos por no decir iguales.

-Bienvenidos, soy Hiashi Hyuga jefe del clan Hyuga. Estas son mis hijas Hinata y Hanabi Hyuga.-Hiashi señalo a cada una de ellas al momento que las presento. –Supongo que os han explicado para que habéis venido exactamente, ¿verdad?

Todos asintieron en conocimiento del porque estaban aquí exactamente.

-Entonces seguid, está casi listo y os esperan al otro lado.-Hiashi los condujo a una sala colateral. Sasuke esta vez lo siguió de los primeros, estaba algo ansioso aunque no lo dejase ver en el exterior. Y ahí estaba, delante de él estaba el espejo del cuatro colas tomado por el clan Senjuu y dado al clan Hyuga para que lo escondieran.

Era bastante grande, de cuerpo completo y en representación a su demonio protector tenía dos enormes monos que le hacían de soporte, uno blanco y el otro negro. Estaba en medio de la habitación y justo a su lado estaba parado Hiashi junto a su hija menor, Hanabi.

-Al otro lado os esperan, él será vuestro capitán puesto que vosotros no conocéis ese mundo. Esperó buenas noticias para informar al resto de clanes. –Informó Hiashi antes de apartarse un poco más del espejo, el primero en acercarse fue Neji que lo traspaso antes de inclinar la cabeza respetuosamente ante su tío y tras él fue la otra chica del clan Hyuga que hizo mismo que Neji. Él se adelantó para ser el siguiente, no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se lo formó en la cara.

Él lo iba a traspasar y por fin daría con Sakura.

-_Pronto nos veremos.- _Pensó antes de sentir como su cuerpo atravesaba agua y después la visión de un hombre alto con el pelo blanco y largo delante de él fue lo único que notó.

-Bienvenido a Japón. –Saludó el desconocido. Sasuke lo miró desconfiado antes de apartarse a un lado dejando que Shino se colocara justo donde él se había apartado. El desconocido lo saludó de igual manera, y así unas dos veces más en las que aparecieron Shikamaru y Chouji. Sasuke observó el lugar donde estaban, era una especie de sala subterránea como de la que habían salido ellos con muros de piedra. También iluminada por antorchas, se fijó mejor y al fondo había otro espejo.

_-Así que el viejo tiene más de un espejo aquí, interesante_-Pensó para sí mismo, eso era un dato a tener en cuenta en el futuro. Siguió escaneando la sala hasta que se topó con la mirada de Neji que lo observaba con el ceño fruncido.

Desconfiaba de él.

-Bueno chicos. Primero de todo, os honrare con el conocimiento de mi nombre.-Sasuke lo observo detenidamente, alto y corpulento con el pelo blanco atado en una coleta baja a la espalda. Tenía unos pantalones verde oscuro con una camisa del mismo color y encima de ésta un chaleco rojo abierto.

Dos rayas de color rojo le surcaban la cara desde los ojos hasta la barbilla, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro que no le gustó para nada a Sasuke.

-Mi nombre es Jiraiya, el legendario sapo sabio.

* * *

Era de madrugada.

Sakura abrió los ojos viendo solo oscuridad, miró por encima de su hombro para ver la hora que era. Las tres y media de la mañana, llevaba cerca de dos horas durmiendo pero tenía un fuerte dolor de estómago que la despertó. Se levantó con cuidado intentando moverse lo menos posible, cosa muy difícil.

Caminó despacio hacía la puerta agarrándose el estómago con ambas manos, la abrió y salió. Empezó a bajar los escalones hasta la cocina para poder tomarse un antiácido, seguramente seria por la cena con Naruto y Sai.

Llegó hasta la cocina y abrió el cajón con todas las medicinas, cogió lo que estaba buscando y se lo tomó.

Bebió un poco de agua para quitarse el mal sabor de la boca por el medicamento. Se sentó en una silla a esperar, el efecto tendría que surtir en pocos minutos. Miró fijamente al reloj de la cocina esperando a que el tiempo pasara más rápido para su beneficio aunque el dolor seguía persistiendo firmemente en su estómago. Tras unos minutos de deliberación decidió al menos volver a la cama que era calentita y cómoda. Subía lentamente los escalones agarrándose el estómago dolorido, el medicamento no parecía causar ningún cambio en ella.

Ya casi estaba en su cuarto, cerró la puerta tras ella de nuevo y se fue a acostar en la cama. Una vez dentro cerró de nuevo los ojos para intentar dormir pero el dolor no la dejaba.

_-Ya han pasado…-_ Sakura abrió de golpe los ojos tras oír una voz en su cuarto. Ni dolor de estómago ni nada ahora lo que estaba era acojonada. Tomó las sábanas y se intentó levantar despacito pero una punzada la hizo doblarse de dolor y caer al suelo todavía envuelta entre las sábanas.

-Auch.-Se quejó muy bajito intentando no hacer mucho ruido. Abrió los ojos y ahí debajo de su cama notó como había más iluminación de la que debiera. Metió medio cuerpo y agarró con una mano una enorme caja de cartón donde guardaba los trozos rotos de su antiguo espejo, era de ahí donde venía la iluminación. La arrastró junto a ella hasta sacarla de debajo de su cama, de rodillas tomó la tapa entre las manos y abrió la caja.

-¿Kurama?-Habló observando como el zorro estaba reflejado en todos los trozos de cristal. Pegó un brinco asustada cuando se escucho un golpe en su ventana provocando que apartara la vista de los fragmentos, cuando volvió la vista de nuevo ya no se encontraba el zorro. Se sorprendió por un momento, ella lo había visto perfectamente en el cristal e incluso había hablado suponiendo que fue él y no otro el que habló desde un principio.

De nuevo golpearon en su ventana, Sakura agarró uno de los trozos del espejo como arma antes de caminar aún envuelta en su sábana hacía la ventana. Apartó las cortinas y miró hacía el suelo para ver quien o qué era lo que golpeaba su ventana.

_¿Sai?_ Y allí justo debajo de su ventana estaba su vecino Sai con piedra en mano mirando hacía ella. Dejó el cristal en el suelo y abrió la ventana dejando entrar el frío de la noche, se asomó para ver mejor a Sai.

-¿Qué haces golpeando a mi ventana a estas horas?¿Estás loco o qué?-Preguntó intentando no alzar mucho la voz para no alertar a sus padres y que vinieran corriendo a su cuarto con bate de beisbol en mano.

-No, solo quería hablar.-Sakura alzó una ceja incrédula, _¿Qué clase de persona quería hablar a las cuatro de la mañana? _–En la comisaría parecías cabreada conmigo.

-¿Has venido para eso?

-Bueno, más o menos. –Sai se rascó la nuca un poco avergonzado o eso supuso ella.-También para… advertirte.

Ahora sí que consiguió captar toda la atención de ella. _¿Advertirle de qué?_

-Lo de hoy, la chica.. Creó que sería mejor si te mantuvieses una temporada "desaparecida" –Sai hablaba con el rostro serio, cosa que preocupo y a la vez despertó la curiosidad de Sakura.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó acercándose más a la ventana con los pies hasta que piso el cristal que dejó antes en el suelo. –Espera.

Se agachó y lo tomó antes de volver a sacar la cabeza por la ventana para seguir hablando con Sai. –Explícame porque dices que me mantenga " desaparecida" como tú insinúas.

Pero él no respondió, más bien parecía hipnotizado observando su mano. Justo la mano donde tenía sujeto el trozo del espejo. Eso alarmó a Sakura que colocó el cristal tras su espalda, en ese momento volvió en sí Sai.

-Solo es un consejo de amigo.-Tras eso empezó a caminar de vuelta a su casa ignorando los gritos de Sakura para que volviera pero nada. Una vez que ya no lo podía ver, Sakura cerró su ventana y se quedó mirando al trozo de espejo.

Estaba segura que había oído y visto Kurama, y también que Sai sabía algo sobre el cadáver de la pelirroja.

**Y aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, la cosa se complica... XD **

**Agradecer a los que me dejaron reviews: Caridee Von Ross** (ya apareció hinata y unos cuantos más, y Sasuke obvio que saldrá más veces) ;** TENGU** (me siento rara al no ver tus super reviews anima morales XD y ya solo queda un cap para nuevo ¡wiiiiii!. Y a lo de encontrarse...bueno a veces soy un poco mala juju);** GreceSJL **(lo del espejo se veía venir, es algo bastante obvio. Aunque espero mantener suficiente misterio sobre el por que van)**; **** sasusaku fr** (bueno solo han sido dos semanas espero que no fuera mucho tiempo, que te guste el cap);** weriita** (muchas gracias)** ; Nanami Sakuraba **(en realidad sí la habia subido antes, pero debido a algunas cosas la borre. Pero no llegue a muchos capitulos y me dio pena no terminarla asi que la subi de nuevo)** ; KuroiPrincess **(espero que sea de tu agrado ^^)** ; Saku **(Oh, pues no he visto un review con tu nombre. Salvo que fueras un anónimo...pues si te gusta el misterioso Sai, ya somos dos! hasta que aparezcan mas pj XD)** ; Saku-14 the White Rose bloody** (espero que tambien te guste este nuevo cap. saludos!)** ; the Uchiha Queen **(Gracias por lo de unica. La verdad que intento crear una intriga con los personajes y espero que te guste este cap. Bye)

**Y a todos aquellos que agregaron a favoritos. Un saludo. **

**************Gracias por la lectura. Acepto opiniones de cualquier tipo. Un cordial saludo Dai-chan ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes no son míos sino del gran Mashashi Kishimoto. Únicamente la historia ha salido de mi mente.**

**Disclaimer: UA. Algunos personajes contienen OoC**

**Capitulo 5.**

-Sakura, levántate ya de la cama.-Mebuki tenía la puerta abierta y entró al cuarto para abrir las cortinas y dejar entrar más luz. Sakura se removió en su cama incomoda por la luz del sol. Pero su madre se acercó arrancando las sábanas de encima de ella, provocando que se despertara totalmente.

Se fijó en que su madre estaba vestida con el uniforme de enfermera del hospital de Konoha donde trabajaba, unos pantalones verdes con camisa a juego y unas zapatillas deportivas blancas.

-¿Por qué vas vestida así?-Preguntó incorporándose de la cama con algo de flojera, puesto que tras la extraña visita de Sai se quedo más tiempo levantada intentando comprender porque le decía eso y aún más tiempo llamando a Kurama desde el trozo de espejo pero sin recibir respuesta alguna.

-Pues hoy terminan mis vacaciones. Debo volver al trabajo-Informó Mebuki mientras Sakura se levantaba y se dirigía hacía ella para poder ir al baño.-Así que te vengo a recordar que estas castigada, me llevo tu móvil y no enciendas el ordenador ni salgas de casa, ¿entendido?

-¿Solo querías recordarme eso? –Dijo ya saliendo de su habitación y pasando por su lado.

-Si, además llamo antes Kushina para preguntar por ti. Le dije que estabas castigada y no recibirás visitas de nadie. Estuvo de acuerdo conmigo y me dijo que ella también castigo a Naruto. –Sakura asintió y continuo su camino, estaba segura que el castigo de Naruto sería no comer ramen durante una semana o algo por el estilo. Aunque más bien se pondría pesado y al final haría lo que quisiera.

Al rato salió del baño y se dirigió hacía el piso de abajo aun completamente en pijama, y ni intención tenía de quitárselo. Bajo las escaleras con tranquilidad y fue directamente a la cocina donde su madre estaba apurando una magdalena.

-Volveré un poco tarde, pero para ese entonces ya estará tu padre. Te he dejado las sobras de ayer en el frigorífico.-Habló con prisa Mebuki mientras miraba el reloj de la pared. Sakura solo asintió acercándose hasta uno de los estantes y tomar otra magdalena que empezó a devorar sin apartar la vista de su madre que en estos momentos salía de la cocina a por lo que ella supuso sería a por su bolso y demás objetos.

Se sentó en la mesa y siguió comiendo.

-¡Sakura! ¡Me voy! ¡Pórtate bien!-El gritó se escucho justo antes de un portazo pero aún así Sakura le respondió con un adiós. Terminó de comer y se fue hacía su cuarto de nuevo, con el pensamiento de limpiar y ordenarlo todo puesto que no tenía nada mejor que hacer en todo el día salvo que dieran algo interesante en la televisión cosa que ella dudaba completamente.

Entró a su cuarto y se cambió la ropa por algo más cómodo y fresquito. Sacó unos pantalones de chándal y una camisa vieja y empezó a recoger todo lo que tenía tirado por el suelo, en realidad no era mucho salvo alguna prenda de ropa y hojas que no acertó a encestar en la papelera. Buscó los productos de limpieza y se arremango los pantalones.

-Ahora, manos a la obra.-Habló en voz alta.

* * *

Salió del baño secándose el pelo con una pequeña toalla y con otro chándal distinto totalmente rojo. Sakura había terminado de limpiar todo su cuarto tras unas dos horas, en la que había limpiado por todas partes, desde las ventanas hasta encima del armario e incluso dentro también. Además limpio trozo por trozo su espejo, con el llamamiento de Kurama incluido pero sin ningún resultado salvo parecer una loca.

Bajo al salón donde encendió el televisor y se puso a hacer zapping, ya llevaba un buen rato mirando la televisión sin ver nada realmente cuando se paró en uno de esos programas sobre problemas cotidianos de la gente. Incluso para ella eso fue lo mejor que había visto en todo el tiempo que llevaba porque se negaba completamente a ver dibujos animados para niños de cuatro años por muy gracioso que le pareciera.

En el programa estaban en un barrio de Konoha hablando con los vecinos sobre que pensaban de la seguridad de Konoha, y si los policías eran tan respetables como se tenía entendido en el resto de ciudades del país.

_-Son unos capullos.-_Pensó Sakura rememorando lo acontecido el día anterior cuando detuvieron a Naruto, Sai y ella porque ellos no encontraban el cadáver de la chica pelirroja. Siguió viendo la entrevista por un rato más hasta que se levantó a la cocina para coger algo para picar, al final tomó unas galletas de su padre y cuando se dirigía de nuevo a tumbarse en el sofá para que la gente siguiera hablando de lo "buena" que es su cuerpo de seguridad y ella despotricando en su mente sobre la buena publicidad que tenían el timbre de la puerta sonó sobresaltando a Sakura.

Se dio la vuelta aún con el paquete de galletas y abrió la puerta.

-¡Sorpresa!-Delante de Sakura se encontraba Ino, su mejor amiga. Ella era la típica amiga de película: alta, buen cuerpo, rubia natural y unos grandes y bonitos ojos de un azul cielo y buen sentido para la moda, cosa que se reflejaba siempre en su vestimenta. En estos momentos llevaba una camiseta morada hasta los codos con encaje blanco en las mangas y un poco suelta en el estómago acentuando el pecho y unos pantalones cortos blancos con zapatos de tiras en morado. Para Sakura representaba casi la perfección en lo que feminidad se refiere, y añadía el _casi_ por el simple dato de su carácter.

-¡Frentona! ¡Ya puedes ir explicándome porque no me has vuelto llamar estos días!-Alzó un poco la voz Ino a la vez que apartaba a Sakura y entraba a su casa como sí nada. Sakura solo se rascó la nuca, definitivamente Ino podía ser la chica más femenina y delicada de todo Konoha a la vez que podía ser todo un camionero, en el sentido de brusca y gritona. Ella podía ser ambos, para resultar ser solo Ino Yamanaka.-¡Y no digas que no tienes dinero en el móvil que ambas sabemos que eres de contrato!

Sakura cerró la puerta de un golpe a la vez que seguía a Ino que ya estaba sentándose en su sofá y mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido. Ella solo se sentó a su lado subiendo las piernas hasta su pecho.

-¿Sabes que estoy castigada y no debería recibir visitas de amigos?-Preguntó algo divertida Sakura, conociendo a Ino no se movería del lugar e incluso convencería a su madre de que ella no podía estar incluida en su castigo porque era como negar la visita a alguien de la familia.

-Yo no soy solo "un amigo" así que ese cuento a otro. ¿Sabes que tu vecino Sai me ha echado los tejos ahora mismo?-Eso sí que sorprendió a Sakura, la capacidad de emociones de Sai no estaba tan avanzada como para piropear a una chica. Más bien les ponía estúpidos motes que según él resaltaba una cualidad-Me dijo preciosura.

Sakura no dijo nada esperando a que continuara. Pero no dijo nada más.

-¿Y ya está?

-Pues sí. Al menos a mi no me dice fea como a otras. –Sakura puso una mueca recordando el estúpido mote de Sai para ella. Y hablando de Sai.

-Oye Ino, ¿te parece él una persona sospechosa?-Preguntó recordando el incidente de anoche.

-¿En que sentido?

-En el sentido de sospechoso, yo que se. Como si ocultara algo.

-Pues nunca he visto a sus padres, y tampoco…-Sakura miró un momento tras Ino hacía la pantalla de televisión en donde seguían preguntando a personas de la calle pero lo que vio ahí reflejado le cortó el aliento.-Oye tú, no me ignores.

-Calla Ino y sube el volumen.-Ino se le quedó mirando por unos instantes por lo que ella misma se levantó agarró el mando y subió el volumen.

**-…Mi hija desapareció hace una semana y no se nada de ella. La policía tampoco hace nada, fue un lunes a dar una vuelta con unos amigos y nunca volvió…**

-¿La conoces?-Preguntó Ino mirando también el televisor pero Sakura simplemente la ignoró para seguir oyendo a la mujer que se había echado a llorar mientras sujetaba con fuerza una foto que la cámara enfocaba de vez en cuando.

**-…Se llama Tayuya. Si alguien la ha visto, por favor llame a la policía. Por favor. **–Sakura dejó el mando de la televisión en la mesita aún con la cara de la chica impresa en su mente, el único problema es que ella la había visto más sucia llena de sangre y con los ojos completamente negros. Mientras que en la foto sonreía y sus ojos eran marrones y parecía con vida. _Mucha vida._

-¡Oh mierda!-Exclamó poniéndose en pie de un salto. Ino se hecho para atrás de la sorpresa.

-¡Me asustaste! ¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó preocupada observando como Sakura se echaba las manos a la cabeza mientras murmuraba para sí misma. Ino se levantó del sofá y se colocó delante de Sakura colocando las manos sobre los hombros y agitarla levemente. -¿Conoces a esa chica?

-No, pero anoche la vi.

-¡Eso es estupendo! Llama a la policía y que informen a su fami…

-Muerta.-Interrumpió Sakura provocando que Ino se quedase muda. Sakura volvió de nuevo la vista a la pantalla pero ya se había ido la mujer y ahora estaba hablando solo la reportera sobre las impresiones que había sacado en esa mañana sobre la gente. -¿Sabes dónde es ese lugar?

Ino miró a la pantalla del televisor para ver la calle donde se encontraba la reportera, tras ella se podían ver dos grandes bloques de apartamentos de color granate y un parque infantil que es donde se encontraba la reportera con el pelo corto y castaño claro.

-Creo que es a las afueras de Konoha en uno de los barrios nuevos. No he estado mucho la verdad por lo que no estoy muy segura. –Dijo Ino volviendo la vista a Sakura que ahora corría escaleras arriba teniendo Ino que seguirla. -¿Pero que haces loca?

Sakura la ignoró y entró corriendo a su cuarto y abrir el armario para sacar ropa.

-Vamos a ir hasta allí.-Informó Sakura a Ino mientras se quitaba el chándal y se colocaba unos vaqueros y una camisa. Se encontraba algo eufórica tras ver la foto de la chica, eso significaba que ellos tenían razón y que fueron acusados injustamente por la policía que además no encontró el cadáver. -Tayuya. Ese era su nombre.

-¿Se puede saber que pasa?-Preguntó Ino sin recibir respuesta por parte de Sakura que ahora se ponía las deportivas- ¡Frentona!

-¿Tienes el coche?

-No, vine en el autobús. Mi madre lo necesitaba para la tienda. –Respondió algo confusa, Sakura estaba actuando extraño y encima no respondía a ninguna pregunta.

-Pues vamos en el bus. ¿Sabes llegar?-Ino siguió a Sakura que volvió a bajar con velocidad los escalones. Abrió la puerta de la calle antes de tomar las llaves y dejó salir a Ino antes de trancar la puerta.

-No estoy segura, pero te quieres esperar un minuto. ¿Qué estamos haciendo?-Ino se paró de golpe en mitad de la entrada con los brazos cruzados y mirando fijamente a Sakura.-Dime que narices estas pensando y, ¿porque vamos a donde esa chica?

Sakura la miró un poco inquieta mirando de reojo a la casa de Sai, no quería que la viera y que Ino se le escapase lo de la chica. Además le daba mal rollo Sai desde anoche, no quería que supiera que sabía quien era la joven.

-Ino vámonos, te lo explicó todo por el camino. Vamos de prisa.-Sakura volvió hasta donde Ino y la sujetó de la mano para empezar a tirar de ella para poder salir más rápido. Casi fueron corriendo hasta la parada del bus e Ino siendo arrastrada por Sakura y está última cansada por el peso extra de Ino que era muy lenta para su gusto.

Nada más llegar a la parada ambas se sentaron y respiraron con tranquilidad. Por un lado Ino ya más relajada tras el trote desproporcionado por parte de Sakura y Sakura contenta por no haber visto a Sai.

-¿Ahora me lo contarás?-Preguntó Ino tras un rato sentadas y sin pronunciar palabra ninguna, Sakura la miró de reojo antes de suspirar.

-Anoche salí a dar una vuelta con Naruto y Sai.

-¿Y no me llamaste?-Sakura la miró seria por un momento por lo que Ino hizo cerró la boca con fuerza.

-Fuimos a cenar ramen y al volver al coche oímos un gritó de mujer por lo que fuimos corriendo para ayudarla. –Sakura trago saliva antes de continuar- La encontramos entre dos coches, estaba casi desnuda y cubierta de sangre. Pero lo que más me impactó fueron sus ojos, eran completamente negros. Llamamos a la policía pero desapareció.

-¿Cómo que desapareció?-Preguntó Ino mientras hacía señas para que parase el bus.

-Pues cuando llegó la policía fuimos a hablar con ellos y ya no había nadie. Ni rastro por ningún lado.-Sakura se montó en el bus tras Ino que se sentó en la parte trasera, ella la siguió y se sentó a su lado para poder continuar hablando.- La policía la buscó un tiempo pero al final creyeron que fue una broma de mal gusto nuestra y nos llevaron a comisaría.

-Y por eso estas castigada. –Afirmó Ino a Sakura antes de sonreír.-Te creo, si tú dices que la viste te creo.

Sakura se quedó por un momento en silenció impresionada -¿De verdad?

-Si, no inventarías algo como eso nunca. Por lo que te voy a ayudar. -_¿Y ya está? _Se preguntó Sakura mentalmente, le decía que vio el cadáver de una chica e Ino la creía sin más. –Pues vamos a tener que ir a la estación del bus y una vez allí preguntamos para saber como llegar.

Sakura asintió con lentitud, _ ó Ino es más comprensiva de lo que yo pensaba o me da la razón como una loca y yo ni me entero. _

* * *

-¡Por fin!-Exclamó Ino mientras caminaba por el parque infantil donde se encontraba la reportera del programa de la mañana. Tras ella estaban los dos bloques de apartamentos de color granate. Al final tuvieron que tomar dos autobuses más para llegar al residencial conocido como _El sonido._ Se encontraba casi a las afueras de Konoha y era toda una nueva zona urbanizada de Konoha por lo que la línea de autobuses aún no tenían una línea directa y se debía hacer un transbordo.

-Bien Sakura, ¿ahora qué hacemos?

Sakura observó los apartamentos pensando en cuál de todos ellos podría estar la madre de Tayuya. Y una vez que la encontraran ¿como podría abordar el tema sin parecer solo una chismosa en busca de historias escalofriantes? Aunque bueno para eso último tenía a Ino, al menos le echaría una mano.

-Preguntemos a alguna persona por Tayuya. Y después ya veremos.- Ino se fue directamente a un bloque de apartamentos seguida por Sakura.- Ino, no sabemos si vive ahí, mejor preguntemos a alguien de la calle por si la conoce.

Pero sin embargo Ino no se detuvo hasta que ya estaba delante de un bloque y toco un timbre al azar alterando a Sakura.

-Ino ¿Qué haces?-Murmuró Sakura.

-**¿Hola? ¿Quién es?- **Ino le hizo una seña a Sakura para que guardase silencio.

-Buenas soy Ino, soy amiga de Tayuya. ¿Se encuentra en casa ahora?-Preguntó cerca del interfono.

**-Te has confundido, aquí no vive ninguna Tayuya. **

-Lo lamento. ¿Sabe usted en que piso vive exactamente?- Sakura miró a Ino con cierta envidia eso era improvisar y lo todo lo demás tonterías.

**-Lo lamento. Pero no me suena nadie con ese nombre en este bloque mejor busca en otro. –**Después se oyó como colgaban al otro lado, Ino volvió la vista a Sakura con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. La pelirosada solo bufó antes de seguir a su amiga hasta el próximo bloque de apartamentos.

Ya llevaban unos cinco o seis bloques tocando a timbres al azar con resultados negativos en todos.

-Me empieza a cansar esto de tocar al azar a la gente. Y encima parece que nadie conoce a la chica, menos mal que los barrios tienen fama de que todo el mundo conoce a todos.- Ino resaltó el "todo el mundo" con las manos mientras caminaba junto a Sakura hacía el siguiente bloque de apartamentos. Esta vez le tocaba a Sakura hablar por el interfono.

-No te quejes tanto. Es por una buena causa.-Sakura toque el timbre de uno de los pisos del medio y esperó.

-**Diga, ¿Quién es?**

-Hola soy Sakura, vengo a visitar a Tayuya ¿Está en casa?-Preguntó ya cruzando los dedos tras la espalda.

**-Te has confundido querida, es en el piso de encima de mío. Pero…¿Sois amigas de la universidad?**

-Si, estamos en el mismo curso. Necesito que me devuelva una cosa. –Mintió Sakura mientras observaba a Ino que alzó los pulgares animándola.

**-Bueno, solo te pido que seas cuidadosa…adiós.-** Tras ello corto la mujer, Sakura iba a tocar de nuevo en el piso que ella le dijo cuando la mano de Ino la detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa? Ya encontramos a la madre. –Preguntó algo confundida después de un buen tiempo buscándola, la encuentra e Ino la detiene.

-¿Qué vas decirle cuando la veas? Hola ayer vi a su hija y por cierto esta muerta, ¡sorpresa! –Exclamó Ino con un tono falso de alegría, Sakura frunció el ceño frustrada. En realidad Ino tenía razón pero quería saber algo de ella, verla en una foto por la mañana le había despertado la curiosidad y encima tras lo de Sai, tenía aún más curiosidad. Incluso solo con lo de Sai, estaba segura que intentaría investigar algo para ver que sabía él que la involucraba a ella.

Se quedó por un momento paralizada pensando, _a lo mejor busco a la madre de la chica para ver si tiene alguna relación Sai con ellas que explique el por qué ese comportamiento. _Sakura gruñó antes de alejarse del portal seguida por Ino que no entendía exactamente que hacía ahora Sakura.

-Oye ¿ahora que haces?-Ino la sujeto por el brazo parándola de golpe.

-No tiene sentido lo que estamos haciendo. No se como no me diste un coscorrón para evitar esta tontería en vez de ayudarme.-Le reclamó Sakura a Ino a la vez que apartaba su mano. –No puedo presentarme en casa de su madre y decirle que ayer vi a su hija muerta.

-¿A quién viste muerta?-Ambas se giraron hacía la voz sorprendidas por no haberlo ni notado y ellas hablando de muertos. Ahí delante de Sakura e Ino se encontraba un hombre vestido con un traje de chaqueta negro y sujetando un maletín. Poseía los ojos color negro acentuados por unos anteojos circulares con el cabello de color blanco que se mantiene en una cola de caballo.

-¿Quién es usted?-Preguntó Ino al lado de Sakura que miraba desconfiada hacía el hombre que solo sonrió ante su cuestión.

-¡Oh! Lamento mis modales, soy Kabuto Yakushi. Detective del departamento de policía de Konoha, y ahora ¿Quién viste muerta? –Sakura miró a Ino que le devolvió la mirada. Ninguna de las dos sabía si debían confiar en este hombre que decía ser policía. –Os enseñare mi placa.

Tras eso sacó su cartera de entre uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, mostrándoles una placa con su nombre y foto y al lado _Departamento de policía._ Ante esto ambas asintieron convencidas pero un poco temerosas.

-Entonces, ¿me vais a decir ahora quién era?-Preguntó de nuevo con una sonrisa en su cara.

Sakura tragó saliva de nuevo, ya había estado el día anterior en la comisaria respondiendo a las preguntas sobre lo que pasó y no tenía ganas de repetir la experiencia.

-Es de una película que vimos anoche en mi casa. Repetía la escena donde la protagonista visitaba a la madre de su mejor amiga fallecida. –Mintió con algo de mal sabor de boca, se sentía mal el mentir a un agente de la ley aunque fuesen un poco capullos de vez en cuando. Sintió como el hombre la miraba fijamente aun con la sonrisa en el rostro, estaba segura que no se había creído su patética excusa de la película. Pero sí fue así él no intentó rebatirla solo abrió el maletín y sacó dos tarjetas de papel que entregó tanto a ella misma como a Ino.

-Esté es mi número privado, si queréis hablar llamadme a cualquier hora. –Tras eso ambas asintieron y se fueron con prisa del lugar dejando a Kabuto que empezó a caminar, Sakura miró por encima de su hombro y vio como camina hacía el bloque de pisos donde vivía la madre de Tayuya.

-Que asco de mentira soltaste pero al menos nos dejo ir sin preguntarnos nada. Ni siquiera nuestro nombre. –Habló aliviada Ino que se engancho al brazo de Sakura que no dijo nada.-Entonces ¿ahora que hacemos?

Sakura la miró sin comprender, ya había hecho la tontería del día buscando a la madre de una muerta para después ni hablar con ella y encima se había saltado el castigo el primer día. Cuando su madre se enterase la mataba.

-Yo volver a mi casa, se supone que estoy castigada.-Recordó Sakura a Ino que ponía morritos mientras tiraba de su brazo.

-Pero ya estas fuera vamos a alguna parte, venga ¿si?-Dijo como una niña pequeña. Sakura negó con la cabeza con diversión, _total ya había rotó el castigo para que volver a casa._

-Vale, vamos a ver a Naruto. Tengo que contarle lo que pasó. –Se fueron caminando a la parada de bus para volver hacer el recorrido de vuelta a la estación.

* * *

-¡Por dios! Ojalá mis padres me compren un coche este año, no puedo seguir dependiendo de mi madre y el bus.-Ino bajó de un brinco del autobús tras Sakura que se giró para verla, parecía una niña pequeña ahora. –Y tengo hambre no hemos comido nada, ahora le decimos a Naruto que nos dé comida.

Sakura notó como le sonaba el estómago, en realidad ella también tenía hambre solo había desayunado y al final con la tontería de las líneas de autobús no habían poder comer nada porque si no tendrían que esperar más tiempo y ninguna tenía ganas.

-Pero que no sea ramen.- Dijo Sakura caminando en dirección a la casa de Naruto, por detrás de ella oyó a Ino quejándose de la obsesión mal sana en su opinión que tenía la familia de Naruto en su conjunto con el ramen.

Siguieron andando hasta una de las casas que hacían esquina. Era bastante grande de dos plantas y blanca con grandes ventanales y un balcón en la planta de arriba. Sakura abrió la verja y se adentró hasta la puerta, seguida por Ino que seguía hablando.

Tocó el timbre y esperó a que abrieran la puerta.

-¡Mamá! ¡Abre la puerta!- Sakura oyó el gritó de Naruto desde el interior de la casa, puso los ojos en blanco imaginando a Naruto tirado en el sofá vagueando y sin ganas de abrir la puerta.

-¡No me grites! ¡Y sé que estas comiendo ramen!-La puerta se abrió a la vez que el gritó de Kushina Uzumaki. -¡Oh! Sakura eres tú.

Tenía el pelo largo de color rojo que llegaba casi hasta sus glúteos. Además su cabello se separaba a ambos lados de su rostro por una pinza de cabello que tenía en su lado izquierdo. Llevaba un vestido verde con un delantal marrón encima. Su piel es de color blanco y sus ojos azules.

-¡Buenas Kushina!-Saludó Ino junto a Sakura-Venimos a ver a Naruto.

-Puff, ese niño está tirado en el sofá viendo la televisión. Anda pasad chicas. –Kushina abrió un poco más la puerta y se apartó a un lado dejando pasó a Sakura e Ino. Kushina cerró la puerta tras ellas, Ino empezó a caminar hacía donde les indicó Kushina y Sakura iba a hacer lo mismo cuando fue detenida por Kushina. –Tu madre dijo que estabas castigada.

Más que una pregunta fue una afirmación por lo que Sakura solo asintió con la cabeza lentamente, había olvidado que está misma mañana Kushina había llamado a su casa y hablado con su madre. Se suponía que no podía salir de casa, y aquí estaba ella por fuera visitando a Naruto; la única persona que además su madre le había prohibido ver hasta nuevo aviso.

-Sí llaman de tu casa. No te he visto.-Dijo Kushina antes de desaparecer hacía la cocina, esa sí que era una madre enrollada y no como la suya. Se fue al salón desde donde se oían los gritos de Naruto e Ino, y frente a ella estaban ambos peleándose por el mando de la televisión.

-¡Dame eso!-Ino tiró del mando consiguiendo así quitárselo a Naruto y apagar el televisor ante los gritos de Naruto.

-Estaba viendo un programa especial de los mejores restaurantes de ramen del país. ¡Como has podido hacerme esto! ¡Monstruo!-Exclamó Naruto señalando con el dedo a Ino antes de que Sakura le golpeara en la cabeza llamando así su atención. -¡Sakura! Mi madre me dijo que te habían castigado, ¡que alegría verte!

Naruto la abrazó quedando su cabeza en el estómago de Sakura, se empezó a restregar provocando cosquillas a Sakura.

-¡No seas sobón!-Ino lo enganchó de la camisa apartándolo así de Sakura que estaba empezando a reírse.

-Bruta-Murmuró dejando sitio a Sakura que se sentó en el apoya brazos.

-Tenemos que contarte una cosa Naruto.-Dijo Sakura mirando a Naruto que puso el rostro serio al oír sus palabras.-Es sobre lo de anoche.

Esta vez bajo la voz para evitar que la madre de Naruto los oyera, no sabía como se había tomado que su hijo acabara en la cárcel y tuviera que ir su marido a sacarlos a todos.

-Vamos a mi habitación.-Habló Naruto levantándose y conduciéndolas por las escaleras al segundo piso. En realidad Sakura había estado tantas veces en la casa de Naruto y en su habitación que se la conocía perfectamente. Subieron a la segunda planta y entraron en la segunda puerta a la izquierda, Naruto abrió la puerta dejando a Ino y Sakura pasar primero.

Su cuarto era más grande que el de Sakura, tenía una cama bastante amplia en el centro con un escritorio a un lado con el ordenador y montón de botes de ramen. Las paredes eran blancas con remolinos naranjas pintados por todos lados. Y también un montón de ropa sucia tirada por el suelo.

-¿Cuándo piensas limpiar tu cuarto? Huele raro-Sakura se tapo la nariz antes de ir corriendo a abrir las ventanas para dejar ventilar un poco el cuarto y que no oliera tanto a ramen y suciedad.

-Algún día. –Respondió sentándose en la cama- ¿Qué tenías que contarme de anoche?

Sakura tomó la silla del escritorio y se sentó girándola para quedar frente a Naruto.

-Sé quien es la chica y también averigüe donde vive su madre. Salió por la mañana en la televisión alegando que su hija estaba desaparecida y que no sabía nada.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Tayuya. Sé que era ella porque enseñó una foto a la cámara.

-¿Y cómo averiguaste donde vive? –Sakura se removió un poco incomoda en el asiento, ahora pensaba que fue un poco tontería ir a buscar a la madre para interrogarla sobre su hija desaparecida.

-Vimos el barrio y la buscamos por los edificios hasta dar con ella pero nunca hablamos con la mujer. –Respondió Ino en lugar de Sakura que se había sentado junto a Naruto en la cama.

-¿Y no os planteáis llamarme en todo este tiempo? Decidís ir vosotras solas hasta allí y ¿ni me llamáis?-Naruto las miró a ambas un poco enfadado pero sobretodo miró a Sakura que en ese momento miraba hacía el suelo avergonzada. En ningún momento se le ocurrió llamar a Naruto para que fuera con ellas aunque él también estuviese involucrado en todo el rollo con el cadáver.

-Lo siento-Murmuró Sakura mirando levemente a Naruto que aún se le notaba el enfado. –La próxima vez te llamo.

Eso pareció relajarlo completamente puesto que soltó aire antes de sonreír como él suele hacer cosa además también la relajo a ella.

-¡Por dios! Ni que fueras su novio para tener que estar protegiéndola a cada instante.-Exclamó Ino antes de levantarse de golpe de la cama e ir hasta la puerta.-Os dejo parejita, me voy a ver si tu madre me da algo de comer que me muero de hambre.

Sakura sintió como se le calentaban los cachetes por las palabras de Ino. _¡Ella y Naruto no eran novios! Solo amigos._

-¡Calla cerda!-Gritó en respuesta antes de que cerrara la puerta, aún notaba las mejillas un poco calientes. –A veces Ino puede ser un poco tonta.

Se rio antes de mirar a Naruto, ¿él también se había sonrojado?

-Sí, a veces-Dijo Naruto riéndose con torpeza aún con las mejillas un poco rojas. –Entonces, el cadáver era verdad que lo vimos.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza efusivamente.

-Por un momento después de todo el alborotó me planteé si me lo había imaginado. Aunque por otra parte me entristece que alguien esté muerto de verdad y no la hayan encontrado. –Sakura no dijo nada ante las palabras de Naruto, por unos instantes ella también se lo planteó pero tras la visita de Sai solo confirmó que era verdad y encima le creó otra duda más.

-¡Sai!-Exclamó recordándolo de golpe, debía decirle a Naruto lo que pasó. Y encima por suerte Ino se fue a comer algo por lo que era la oportunidad perfecta.

-¿Qué pasó con él?-Preguntó alarmado por el grito tan repentino de Sakura.

-Ayer vino y me dijo algo muy extraño-Sakura comenzó a explicarle con todo detalle lo de Sai incluso le comentó que había oído y visto a Kurama en los trozos del espejo, algo que tensó a Naruto antes de exaltarse de sobremanera. Se había olvidado que le dijo que había tirado todos los trozos del espejo a la basura y no que los tenía debajo de su cama metidos en una caja enorme. -¿Y que opinas de todo esto?

Se hizo el silencio entre ambos, por un lado Sakura esperando impaciente la opinión de Naruto sobre el comportamiento tan extraño de Sai y por el otro lado Naruto dando vueltas a todo lo que le dijo.

-Yo creo… que bueno. –Se rascó la nuca antes de mirarla de nuevo totalmente serio-Opinó que sí Sai te dijo eso tendría sus motivos. Deberías hacerle caso y no salir durante una temporada, pasar desapercibida.

-¿Qué?-Gritó a todo pulmón, ni le importo que tanto Kushina como Ino la oyeran y subiesen a ver que había pasado. Solo vio a Naruto que aún seguía con el rostro serió mirándola.-¿Y que motivos puede tener para decirme eso? ¡Eh!

-Tranquilízate. Pero tendrá sus motivos y después de lo de anoche, seria mejor que te quedases segura en casa. A lo mejor él que hizo eso estaba allí y nos vio, podrías estar en peligro.

-Pues vosotros también estabais y no me da la sensación de que os vayáis a encerrar en vuestra casa.-Sakura se había levantado mientras lo acusaba, ahora le saldría con el rollo de que era una chica y que podía ir por ella. –Y no me vengas con el rollo de que soy una chica, no cuela.

Naruto también se puso de pie, era un poco más alto que ella por lo que tuvo que alzar el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos. Por un lado Sakura lo miraba con enfado y él con determinación.

-Pues por si te olvidas, ¡eres una chica! Y no es lo primera vez que necesitas ayuda contra un tipo. –Sakura entrecerró los ojos con rabia, sabía que estaba hablando de la vez que tubo que apartar a Sasuke de encima de ella. Pero él era un demonio y encima le atraía, _¡Eso no contaba!_ –Mantente segura por una temporada Sakura, es lo mejor. Y líbrate de ese espejo, ya. Es más ahora mismo voy contigo para llevármelo.

-Pues no pienso hacerlo. Y tampoco te voy a dar mi espejo. –Seguía gritando a Naruto que cada vez tenía la mandíbula más apretada. Notó como Naruto le iba a responder cuando fueron cortados por unos golpes en la puerta, antes de ser abierta por Kushina que los miraba un poco pálida. Tampoco la culpaba, no debía ser una buena imagen el oír gritos desde el cuarto de su hijo y no saber el porqué.

-Sakura. Tu padre está en la puerta preguntando por ti, te oyó gritando.-Kushina hablaba con una voz suave como si quisiera relajar el ambiente de la habitación. Ella asintió antes de volver a mirar a Naruto y salir del cuarto sin despedirse de él. Bajó los escalones corriendo y como había dicho Kushina su padre se encontraba en la entrada junto a Ino que la miraba con el semblante preocupado.

-Hola papá. –Murmuró Sakura parándose delante de él que solo suspiró y negó con la cabeza en decepción. Ese movimiento fue como un golpe en el estómago para Sakura, normalmente su padre era más neutral pero supuso que al saltarse el castigo impuesto por su madre e ir a casa de Naruto solo para pelearse no debía hacer que se sintiera muy orgulloso de ella. Bajo la mirada avergonzada.

-Lamento el comportamiento de Sakura, Kushina. Nos vamos ahora mismo.-Se disculpó su padre, Kushina negó con la mano restándole importancia al asunto- Vamos chicas.

Tanto Ino como ella siguieron a su padre hasta el coche, Sakura vio a Naruto parado tras su madre que cerraba la puerta. _¿Por qué ella tenía la sensación de que todo el mundo siempre sabía que pasaba antes que ella?_

Se montó en el lado del copilo e Ino en la parte trasera del coche. Ellos iban a llevar a Ino a su casa antes de volver a la suya. Arrancó el coche y empezó a dirigirse hasta la zona donde vivía Ino.

-Debo suponer que os estabais peleando por lo de anoche, ¿no?-El primero en hablar fue Kizashi.

-Más o menos.-No le dijo toda la verdad pero tampoco mintió, ya había tenido el cupo de mentiras por ese día. –Es un poco paranoico. Creé que como encontramos un cadáver ahora me puede pasar a mí.

-Bueno… es normal preocuparse por la gente importante para uno. Y más si habéis visto el cadáver de una chica, solo le preocupas.

-Pues que él se encierre también en casa. También podría suceder con él, no solo yo por ser chica. –Replicó Sakura mirando hacía el semáforo esperando a que se volviera a poner en verde. Atrás sentada en el asiento Ino no pronunciaba palabra alguna.

-Sakura… no es solo por ser una chica. Es más bien por ser tú. –Sakura miró esta vez a su padre, él tuvo que notar su inconformidad por la respuesta porque al momento añadió algo que ella nunca se esperó-Hija, Naruto está enamorado de ti.

A Sakura se le cortó el aire, ellos solo eran buenos amigos. Solo eso.

Era imposible él no podía estar enamorado de ella, nunca lo demostró. Eso era imposible, ellos eran solo amigos. En ese momento el semáforo se puso en verde y su padre arrancó el coche para continuar.

-Eso es imposible, solo somos amigos.-Intentó convencerlo.

-Él te mira con amor, Sakura.-Lo siguiente que Sakura notó fue un golpe al coche que provoco que se golpeara la cabeza contra el cristal que la dejo mareada y sintió como daba vueltas sin conseguir ver nada en claro. Luego solo oscuridad.

**Agradecer los reviews de: KuroiPrincess; The Uchiha Queen; Caridee Von Ross; rubieglooomm. **

**Se lamenta la demora pero... simplemente estaba de vaga XD nah es broma. Estudiando que ahora me vienen los exámenes T_T por ello no creo que se vuelva a ver otro cap hasta finales de enero. **

**Y a todos aquellos que agregaron a favoritos. Un saludo.**

**Gracias por la lectura. Acepto opiniones de cualquier tipo. Un cordial saludo Dai-chan ^^**


End file.
